Midnight Sun
by Cranenigma'ssister
Summary: Every Character and settings belong to STEPHENIE MEYER. Bella and Edward Cullen were having the happiest life. Married, Children, and family. Until they have a few problems with the... almost everything. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters except for Katrina, Lauren, and Katerina**

_ Chapter 1_

_Anniversary_

_It was August 12. It was our anniversary tomorrow. Edward said he's keeping our anniversary a secret. And I was keeping his a secret as well. I wanted everything to be right, like l wanted to. Nessie woked up from her nap on her bed. Nessie came to me and asked "Momma may I go hunting with you and Jacob?" I didn't want to disappoint her cute-baby face. "Sure Nessie, you can come with me and Jacob." I told her. I went to get Edward that I'm going hunting with Nessie and Jacob. I looked everywhere for him in the cottage. He wasn't here. That was odd. Last time I saw him, he was in our room packing our clothes to go to our secret anniversary. Then I heard the door of the cottage close quietly. I ran to the living room but he wasn't there. Weird, I told myself. And when I was about to go back to our room, two big pale-white hands were around my waist. It was Edward; he was smiling and started kissing me. _

_"Where were you? It made me anxious." I told him after he stopped. "I was buying our plane tickets to our secret anniversary," He explained "I'm sorry, I should've told you before I left." Then he let go of me and grabbed my face in his big pale-white hands and started kissing me again. Then he stopped, keeping my face in his hands still. He wrinkled his nose. "Jacob is here?" He asked almost himself. I remove his hands from my face and had his hands in mine. I smiled at him. "Jacob came because; he's coming hunting with me and Nessie. Is that all right with you?" I asked him still smiling. I waited for him to answer so he just nodded. I ran, a swish blew Nessie's hair behind her. When I stopped, I opened the door. "Hey Bells! Ready to hunt?" Jacob asked smiling at Nessie. "Let's go, let's go now! I'm starving momma!" Nessie screamed, jumping up and down. "Come on Nessie let's go" I said to her while I picked her up. _

_We were in the forest. Nessie and Jacob were playing "Who got a bigger animal" game. I laughed when Nessie got the biggest animal than Jacob. Jacob got a small Elk while Nessie has a big Lion. I was surprised at first, but I was happy for her. She really knows how to hunt like me and her father. I was pleased. Later when we were finished hunting for the day, Edward hugged us when we came home. He took Nessie; to put her in her room. Then he came back to get me, he grabbed me and he ran to our room. "I missed you" He said. He put me on the bed and started kissing me. "We're leaving tomorrow ok?" He said kissing my jaw. "Ok" I said. Then his mouth crashed on to mine and I felt his cold-breath on my tongue. Then, there was a ripping noise underneath me. It was my cloths. He was tarring it up. And I was tarring up his while he was on top of me, still not breaking the kiss. He was pleasing me. It was like he is giving me my anniversary gift early._

_It was seven in the morning. I had my head against Edwards's hard warm chest. His big arms were around me, trying to snuggle me harder to his chest. His fingers were tracing my spine. Today it was our anniversary. I was excited and he was too. Edward laughed quietly, shaking the bed a little. "What's so funny?" I asked him. He looked into my eyes, and said "It's just…that Nessie is dreaming about us. Where we are going to go I mean." He explained "She thought about her little game with Jacob, and that she gotten a bigger prey than him". I laughed with him. Then, we got up and got dressed in seconds. Nessie was going to wake up soon. So, me and Edward were waiting for her to wake up and stay with Alice, and Rosalie. Alice, because she has a special bound with Nessie. And Rosalie, because she never had a kid when she was human. When Nessie finally woke up, I got her dressed up and carried her while running to the house. Alice and Rosalie were waiting._

_When we got in, I gave Nessie to Rosalie. We said goodbye to our family and went to our car with the suitcase already in the back. Edward drove at least up to 70mph. He badly doesn't want us to be late for our plane flight. We have been holding hands the whole way. I still had my ring when he proposed to me in his bedroom last month. When we finally got in the plane we were still holding hands. He started kissing my hand, my wrist, and my ring. When we finally landed, He carried the suitcase's, He didn't need any help. Then Edward called for a taxi in his strange Portuguese language. I knew where we are. We are in Rio De Janeiro. We were here for our honeymoon once. And this is the place I found out I was pregnant with Nessie. When we were in the docks, Edward started to put the bags in the boat. When he was finished, he turned around and lifted me by the waist and put me in the boat. He loved this speed boat. He loved it because he loves to drive fast. It passed 1 hour for us to go back to Isle Esme. The moon was coming up from behind the Island, it made the water shine from its beautiful glare._

_Edward stopped the boat. We were here. I got off the boat and helped with the bags. Then he carried two bags on one hand and carried me on the other. When we got in, everything here was the same. Except for the white bed. The white bed is at our cottage back home. The walls were still pale, the couch's always white, and the TV was cleaned, like it never had been used. Edward put me down. I walked around, remembering our last honeymoon here. Edward put our bags in the blue room. _

_The blue room was hot when I was sleeping there when I was human. "Bella, do you want to go night swimming with me?" Edward asked while he was at my side in a second. "Sure, I will love to." I said to him. He smiled at me, and kissed me on my lips and left outside. He took his shirt off and walked on the sandy beach. I loved this anniversary gift, I'm going to give his after this. I went to get my suitcase and try to look for my bathing suite. I found a black bathing suite. I tried it on, and I looked gorgeous in it. I hope Edward would like it. Mostly I know that answer. Yes, he will love it. He always called me gorgeous and sexy every time I asked him "How do I look". I went out to the French doors that lead outside to the beach. Edward was there in the waters. I walked quietly in. He knew I was in. I walked near his side and took his hand from the top of the waves. He looked in my eyes and looked up and down. "That's a very beautiful swimsuit you have" He told me. I smiled. I wish I could blush. I felt flattered. "Thank you" I said to him. He took our hands and kissed mine. "When we'll you give me your anniversary present?" He asked while I was staring at the moon. "Right after yours" I said looking at his golden- honey eyes. He put one arm around my waist and hugged me closer to him. Then he took us into the deeper water._


	2. Chapter 2

_It was morning, and Edward wasn't here with me. He had to hunt. After we were dressed, he kissed me for a long time and left. It felt lonely without him here. So I took out a movie and watched it. It was the same movie we watched when I was human. For some reason I want to have one more child. This place was changing me. Making me want another kid. Since Nessie is growing, I want another kid to look after when Nessie is gone to college. Finally, Edward came back. He was sitting on the couch and put me on his lap. "Edward, may I ask you something?" I asked. "Anything, Love" He said with a crooked smile I couldn't resist. "Well, since Nessie is growing up… I was thinking…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Well he get mad at me? Well he just say I don't want any more kids? "About having…" I gulped "Another child". _

_He looked at me, like he was thinking I was crazy. I waited for his answer. "Bella, you know we can't have another one" He told me. I sighed and explained it to him. "I meant like…adopting a child, like Esme did". He looked down at my hands. "If that's what you want…" He said still staring at my hands. "Yes, that's exactly want I want." Then we stared at each other. Then he changed the subject. "Well, are you going to show me your anniversary present?" He asked. "Um… Sure. I will go get it." I said to him while I was getting up from his lap. I ran into the blue room and look through my purse, and I found the little bag. I grabbed the bag and ran back to Edwards lap. "Here" I said giving it to him. He opened the bag and he saw what I bought him. "Wow, you got me a new cellphone?" He asked smiling up at me. _

_"Yea and has a lot of apps with new songs for the piano and much more that you will like" I explained his gift to him. "Thank you for this wonderful gift, love" He said. Then he started crushing his lips on mine. He really loved his gift. I thought he will not like it. I guess he's being a gentleman to his wife. Then he stopped. He put the phone in his pocket and carried me to the blue room. When we got there he put his phone on the drawer and started kissing me again on the bed. I guess this is my second anniversary gift. When he stopped five-minutes earlier, he sat up and put his hand on his face like something was wrong. I went to his side and asked "What's wrong Edward?" He stiffened. "Umm…There's trouble." He explained. "What? I thought troubles were behind us?" I said screeching. "I know but we got to go back alright?" he said while looking into my eyes. Edward got his new phone and dialed the airport number. "Are we going back home?" I asked. "Yes we are" Edward said. While Edward was packing everything, I was walking around again, remembering everything from our last honeymoon. He was storming everywhere. Taking the bags and packing. Like he was angry at something- or someone- and I hope it wasn't me he's angry at after I told him that I wanted another child._

_When we got off the plane, Edward opened the passenger door for me. He didn't talk to me for a long time when we got off the plane. I was suffering from the silence. "Edward, would you please say something? The silence is killing me" I cried. He didn't answer. "Please Edward!?" I was about to sob. He looked at me. "Edward is this about me? Are you angry at me when I said that I want another child?" I asked confused. "Bella It's not your fault. And I'm not angry at you, I would never will be. And we will try to adopt. Alright?" He asked smiling crookedly at me. He knew I couldn't resist that smile. I couldn't say anything, so I nodded. We were back at the Cullen's place. _

_We both went inside, hand-in-hand. "What happened? What did Alice see?" Edward asked anxiously. "I saw Tanya in the forest looking…for you!" Alice said, staring at the wall. "Why" He asked confused. "She's looking for you but I don't know why?" She explained looking at Edward. I had to calm myself down, but Edward didn't. He let out a low growl from his teeth. "Shh, Edward, everything is all right. As long as she get near us," I muttered only to him. "But if she does, then I'm going to rip her head off" I muttered only to myself. Edward let out a little laugh when he heard me say that. "Don't worry Bella we won't let Tanya get near us, alright?" Esme said to me. I nodded. "I hope she won't get her, or there will be another war!" Emmett muttered. All of us growled at the thought. Nessie was asleep on Rosalie's lap, snoring loudly. Rosalie gave me Nessie so I could go back to the cottage and put her in bed. "Let's take Nessie to the cottage" I said to Edward. _

_He nodded and we walked hand-and-hand again. When we got near the cottage, I heard a growl coming from the forest. If I hear it, then he can too. But he said nothing about it. "Edward, what was that growl I heard?" I asked him. I waited for him to answer. He still didn't say anything. "Edward?!" I cried. "It's…Tanya" He explained. I started to hear it again. But it came out of my throat. Edward squeezed my hand. "It's going to be alright Bella Love" Edward told me, trying to calm me down. Once we were inside the cottage, I put Nessie on her bed. She started smiling, like she was dreaming happy thoughts. I turned around on my heels and closed a little bit of her door so there isn't that much darkness. I let little light on her face. Edward took my hand and sat on the couch. He put me on his lap. "Bella, everything well be alright. I won't let anything happen between us. They are just cousins and they won't let Tanya get near me, since I'm a lucky married man." He told me trying to calm me down again. I nodded and smiled at him. When I was about to ask him a question, there was a knock on the door. Knock, Knock. I got up from his lap and went to get the door. It was Tanya. I was about to growl and rip her head off but I couldn't. I calmed myself down._

_"Hey Bella" Tanya said waving. "Is Edward here?" She asked. Edward came by my side and took my hand. "What do you want Tanya?" Edward asked. "I wanted you, just you, to come and walk with me in the forest. Just you and me." She explained. I was about to growl again, and I couldn't calm myself down. I started to growl through my teeth. She glowered at me and smiled back at Edward. "No thank you Tanya, now please can you leave me, my wife, and our daughter alone?" He asked. "No Edward, I can't go away from you, you are important to me. I have real feelings for you. Can't you understand my feelings for you? I kept them a secret for a long time when you moved in with us." She explained. "Tanya," I said her name through my teeth. "You are just are cousin's you can't date my husband". She started to glower at me again. I glowered back at her. Edward interrupted our glowering. "Tanya can you just please leave us alone and don't do that face ever again to my wife, ever!" He snapped at her. "Fine!" she yelled "If I can't have you, then I have to try harder" She sounded like she was talking to herself. Me and Edward heard what she said. I started to growl and snap at her. Edward was rubbing my shoulder, calming me again._


	3. Chapter 3

_Then, Tanya left. I was glad she was gone. I was about to rip her head off. Good thing Edward was there. If he wasn't, then I would be in a lot of trouble. We got inside and I turned to talk to Edward. "Good thing you were there, I would've been ripping her head off" I told him while crossing my hands across my chest. "Good thing" He repeated. He was staring at me, his eyes worried. I looked away, and stared at my arms that were across my chest. He begin to grab my hands from my chest and put it in his. _

_"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked anxiously. I shooked my head. He squeezed my hands. He took one hand and put it on my chin until I stare at his golden eyes. "Please, Bella. I want to know why you are unhappy." He asked me with the crooked smile on his angel face. "Do you… Love me? Like I mean really, really love me?" I asked him with a frown on my face. He took a deep sigh. "Bella, love, you know I love you very much! Why do you think of that?" He frowned as well. "Well, I thought about that when Alice told you what she saw," I explained "And I thought you missed and like Tanya. Like, love her I mean." He looked puzzled at first, until he realized what I meant. _

_He took a deep breath and answered "Bella, I don't like Tanya. She's family. I only love you and only you. You're the only one who ever touched my heart. I will always and forever love you." He had a beautiful smile on his angel face. I took a deep breath from my mouth and out through my nose. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss him. He kissed me back, putting his arms on my waist and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips crushed on mine. But it was smooth. He didn't stop kissing me. But we got interrupted. _

_Nessie and Jacob came in from Nessie's room, after playing with dolls. Nessie was awake and I didn't know. I pushed away from his face and jumped off and kept his hands around my waist. He chuckled. "Umm… Nessie we should go back, let's give your parents some privacy." Jacob suggested Nessie. Nessie nodded. Then we were alone again. Me and Edward started to laugh a little when they came in. Then, I turned around and kissed him one more time. And let go for a bit so I could go get Nessie's bottle. I took his hands that were around my waist and left. Edward came in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist again while I was getting Nessie's bottle warm. Just seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Edward went to get the door while I took out Nessie's bottle. _

_"Edward, please forgive me!" said a familiar voice. "But I still love you, and I won't give up." I knew that voice. It was Tanya again. I started to growl. I was walking toward Edward. Then I saw him leaned down, and hands on his hair, pulling his head to her face. I gasped and Edward tried to pull her off but she had too much power to keep him kissing her. Then she let go. I stared wide eyes at Edward. I wish I could cry. But my eyes gived him the warning: sadness, and a broken heart. Tanya left, leaving Edward with me. I shooked my head and gived him the ring he gived me when he purposed to me. I left through the front door, leaving Edward under the frame. "Bella!" He screamed. I didn't look back, and I started to run._

_**This one is a bit shortter. More coming soon**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry if theres two chapters on here._**

**_I do not own twilight_**

_I started running to my Ferrari. I went straight to Forks airport. I got a ticket to Rio de Janeiro. I knew he wouldn't find me here. After I got out of the taxi, I went to the docks. I found the boat; me and Edward rode on to get to Isle Esme. I jumped lightly on the boat and started driving it through the warm blue waters. I knew it was wrong to leave Edward and give him back the ring, but I did a right choice. And a wrong one. I sniffed, trying to cry. I still couldn't. When I got there, I quickly ran into the empty house and in to the blue room. I put my head on my pillow so that I could see nothing but darkness. I couldn't help but to run away from something I wished I didn't see. I remembered the good memories I had with Edward here…Every touch…Every kiss we had. I wanted to only forget the time that Tanya kissed him. I hate her! I want to forget her. Forget that she ever came. But I couldn't, I can't. I wished she nevered met Edward and the rest of the family, so that we won't have this problem. I can only imagine Nessie, me, and Edward as a family. In our little cottage, without Tanya's family there. Edward promised that "nothing will come between us". But something did. Then I heard footsteps coming in from the front door. _

_"Bella!?" a familiar voiced screamed my name. No! I don't want him to see me like this. "Bella?" Other voice's echoed. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror to fix my hair and make-up. I went to sit on the bed. The door to this room cracked open. It was Alice and Esme. They came in and closed the door behind them. Of course Alice knew where to find me. They went to sit next to me on the bed on each side. "Bella? Are you alright?" Esme asked me. I shooked my head. "What happened?" Alice cried. "Tanya kissed Edward. I thought Edward kissed her back, so I gived him back the ring" I explained to her. They both gasped at the explanation. "Everything is alright now Bella. We worked this out with Tanya's family and they won't ever bother you and Edward ever again. Ok?" Esme told me. Trying to calm me down. I didn't want to speak because my voice might break, so I nodded. "I'm going to get Edward in here. Is that alright with you? He badly wants to talk to you." Alice said to me with a smile on her cute-baby face. I sighed and nodded again. They both got up and opened the door and left. Then Alice screamed out Edwards name while she ran out the door. "Edward!" I put my head in my hands, waiting for the anger to come up my body again. Then I was interrupted when I heard light footsteps coming in the room. The bed moved under me and I heard breathing. I removed my hands from my face and looked into Edward's eyes. His face was so close to mine. I could feel his cool breath go across my face. "Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't kiss her back! I promise. I tried to pull her off and-'I interrupted him by crushing my lips on to his. I put my hands on his face, not letting him escape from my lips. Then he put his warm hands on my face and pulled my face away from his. He looked confused. "I thought you were angry at me?" He said confused. I sighed and leaned away. "I'm not angry with you…anymore. I'm mostly angry at myself for leaving you. And I'm very angry with Tanya right now!" I explained to Edward. He pulled my face back to his and he started kissing me again. "So do you want your ring back?" He asked when he stopped. I nodded. "I'm sorry that I gived you back my ring to you" I said frowning. He smiled and grabbed something out of his pocket. He grabbed my left hand and put the ring on my third finger like he did when he first purposed to me. I started to kiss him again. "We should go back to our cottage. Nessie really miss you." Edward said to me when we were walking in the living room with Esme, Alice and Jasper. "Yea, you're right we should go back home. I also miss her too." I whispered to Edward. He smiled at me. Edward and Jasper were going to get the boat ready while Esme, Alice and I waited for them to finish. After they were done, we all got in and we went straight to Rio._

_After we got off the plane, me and Edward were holding hands while we got in the car. I was glad to have him with me, never leaving my side. I was selfish to leave him under the door frame with my wedding ring in his hand. I kept apologizing to Edward for leaving. He kept saying that it was fine. I didn't like it when he kept comforting me. I deserve guilt. He also said we are going to adopt our kid very soon. He knew that's what I always wanted. Soon Nessie will stop growing at the age of 18, be married, and have kids. Do moms react like this? I tried to find the answer. But I couldn't. I will probably call my mom, Renee. When we finally got to the cottage, Edward carried me. He had his lips crushed on to mine and they felt soft on my lips. He was very happy to have me back, back in his arms, back to kissing me. Also the very least, back in to loving him. When he stopped kissing me, he put me down and put his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "Welcome home, love. I missed you" He kissed my cheek when he stopped whispering in my ear._

_Chapter 5_

_Big Family_

_It was morning, and I was lying on Edwards's side. His arms were wrapped around my waist, trying to pull me closer to him. I didn't remember what happened last night; it was such a blur that I couldn't remember. It was confusing. I didn't like to be confused. Edwards's eyes were on me. I didn't have to look up to see if I was right or not. He was rubbing my back. Then, I looked up and his eyes were on mine and he smiled. "I'm sorry" I apologized again. I was sorry, sorry for leaving him here. I felt stupid when I felt broken hearted. "Bella, love. It's alright. It was my fault to let her get to me. I'm the one who was supposed to be apologizing not you." I knew how I felt when Tanya kissed him. And I was about to sob. "Bella it's ok! Don't cry" He said in a soft velvet voice. He kissed my head and smiled. "Nessie is going to wake up soon. We better get dressed." He said. We quickly ran to the closet, and dressed in seconds. Nessie was with Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. She was playing with her toys. Then she spotted us walking toward the door. She laughed with joy that we were together again. When we walked in, she laughed. She walked quickly to me. I opened my arms wide and she ran into it. _

_I picked her up. She put one small hand on my check. She was imaging me and Edward kissing before Tanya came in. She also saw that I gived Edward back the ring. She was too, Heartbroken to see her two parents have a huge fight. She showed me the last picture that showed me and Edward were back together. "Momma, you aren't going to leave me and daddy, are you?" Nessie asked with a frown on her cute little-angel face. "No your mom is not going to leave again" Edward assured her. She smiled and hugged me. I smiled back. I was glad that we were home now. As a family again. "Well I'm going back to work in my office" Carlisle said leaving to his office. Alice got up and took Jasper's hand. "I'm going up stairs with Jazz. I'm going to see if there's anything else that's going to happen." Alice said. Esme went to grab her second favorite spoon and put it in her drawer. "I will go help Rosalie and Emmet set things up for Nessie's Birthday party" She said. I sighed. Edward looked puzzled at me. "What's wrong?" Edward asked anxiously. I shooked my head. "I just…want Nessie's party to be safe. Like last time when Alice through me my 18th birthday party" I explained. Edward sighed and kissed my cheek. "Nothing is going to go wrong Bella. We will make this a safe party for Nessie" He whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath from my mouth and let it through my nose. He took my free hand and led me toward the piano. We started to sit on the bench of the piano. Edward started to play my lullaby when we first met. I wanted to cry._

_It was Beautiful, more beautiful then I remembered when I was human. He was playing really fast that I couldn't see his hands. "I wanted to play this for you because this is how I feel about you." He said smiling at me. I looked at his beautiful face. He looked at me. Then he stopped playing, and kissed me. "We should take Nessie back to our cottage, so we don't do anything rash here." I said smiling at him when he stopped kissing me. We got up and ran back to our cottage. "Bella I don't want you to make a mistake of adopting. Are you sure?" Edward asked me when I put Nessie in her bed. Then we left the room. "Edward I'm sure that I want to adopt. Nessie is growing up to fast. Really, really fast." I told him. "We will be adopting tomorrow alright?" He nodded. We went to the living room and turned on the TV. We put down the TV volume down so that Nessie doesn't wake up. We were watching CNN for any danger that is going to happen in New Hampshire. Dartmouth College was starting soon. It was going to start tomorrow but there was a weather problem. So it's starting in three days. Jacob well be very angry at us when we leave him behind. I know that he imprinted on her. He will be upset when he's not with Nessie. I didn't like it at first when he imprinted on our daughter, but I really don't care anymore. I headed for the phone and called Jacob. "Hello?" The husky male voice asked. "Hey Jacob" I said. "Oh, hey!" He replied. "You want to ask me something?" I took a minute to think. "Yea, I want to know if you want to come with us to New Hemisphere." I asked. There was a short pause. "Of course! Thank you Bella!" He said happy. "I know how you want to be with my daughter so, I don't want her to be upset." I explained the reason. "Thank you, really Bella, you're the best!" He said touched. Then I hung up._

_The next morning came and I was packing up for the trip on Friday. Edward was hunting with Nessie. Jacob was with them. I found Nessie scrap book. I looked through them. One was when Nessie was born and was in Rosalie's hands. The one next to the first picture was when she was walking. I was upset when she was growing so fast. I didn't hear Edward and Nessie come in. Nessie was in Edward's hands. He started to put her in her room. I put back the scrap book and walked to the living room. I sat down on the couch, watching TV. Edward was sitting next to me. "Why don't you come over here?" He asked. He grabbed my waist and put me on his lap. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked anxiously. I noticed that I was frowning. I hid my face on his chest. "Bella, you could tell me." He said. I looked up at his golden eyes. "It's just that…Nessie is growing up so fast and…and I really want another child." I explained to him. He nodded. "Ah, I know love." He said. He kissed me. Trying to change my mine. Then I pulled his face from mine. "Are you trying to change my mine of adopting another child?" I asked. He chuckled. "No sweetie, I'm cheering you up from the Nessie problem." He explained to me. I put his face back to mine, and I started to kiss him. He kissed me back. I thought of something, my brain clicked, attaching words together. I was sure Edward heard it. I pulled his face from mine and said "Edward I really want to adopt right now, can we?" I asked him. He looked deep in my eyes and said "Of course love, I will give you anything. Just ask me and I will give it to you. Alright?" I nodded. Edward pulled out his new phone that I bought him. He clicked 'dial' and put the phone on his ear. "Hello? Is this the adopting service" he asked. He got up and walked outside from the room. I heard him speak but I couldn't hear him much. Nessie was snoring so Edward was whispering. I sat still on the bed waiting for him. Nessie's birthday was tomorrow so the baby is coming before Nessie's birthday party is over. Edward came in and pushed me softly on the bed and crushed his lips on mine. He put his hand on my calf and wrapped it around his hips. I loved this new Edward; I hope nothing comes between us ever again._

_The next morning came and it was a special day for all of us. Me and Edward were going to pick out a gift for Nessie. I was glad, glad that she is finally turning 16. This was her 16th party. She invited a lot of her friends from school. She grows up so fast. I was about to cry, but I couldn't. I was alone with Nessie a while, so that the rest of the family are getting ready. Me and Edward had already gotten her a gift so now we all have to do is waiting for the guests to arrive. Nessie was watching TV while I was at the front door waiting for Edward to come in and tell me when it was ready. I felt lonely without Edward. Nessie got up and went to go to the bathroom. Edward's hands were around my waist and whispered in my ear "It's time" He chuckled. I smiled when Nessie came. "What's going on? I hope you two don't… You know do the thing you do every night." She asked. We shaked our heads and I said "Come and we'll show you sweetie" I took out my free hand to her. She took it and we three walked to the house. We were about to go in when I had to cover Nessie's eyes. When we walked in, everyone got up and said "SURPRISE!" they yelled._

_I opened Nessie's eyes and she looked very surprise. She started to laugh with happiness and turned to me. She hugged me. "Thank you mom!" She whispered. I kissed her head. "You're welcome." I told her. She went and hugged her father and hugged her aunts and uncles, and her adopted grandmother and father. Everyone smiled. Edward put his hands around my hips and pushed me with him to get the door. I put my hand on the door handle and opened the door wide. Every class mate of Nessie came in. They all congratulated and hugged her. She was happy to see all her classmates from school. But then she was frowning. "What's wrong sweetie? Aren't you enjoying the party?" I asked her. She looked at me. "No, I'm having fun but it's not that." She answered. "Oh" I said to her. I knew what was missing from this party. _

_Jacob. He was her only love. But he's not here. Weird, last time he came to her party every year on her birthday. I was sure Edward invited him. Probably he had something important to do. Then we closed the door when the last person came in. I grabbed Edwards hand and we went to his old room. I closed the door when he came in. I turned to him "Edward did you invite Jacob over? Because if you didn't then Nessie would be very upset." I said. He nodded. "Then why isn't he here?" I asked him. "Umm…Because I kind of…Forgot…to…to," He couldn't finish the sentence. "Invite him." He finished. Anger was boiling in me. He looked upset and his eyes looked like he was apologizing. I sighed. "It's alright. I'm going to call him right now." I said. Anger was vanishing quickly. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" said a familiar voice. He answered at the first ring. "Jacob?" I asked. I heard deep breathing. "Yea" He said. "Hey. Umm can you come over, its Nessie's party so~" He interrupted. "WHAT? HOW COME YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME?" He cried. _

_He sounded so upset, I wanted to apologize. "Well…It wasn't my fault…I was working on something else so it was…" I didn't want to finish. Edward well be so upset, it felt like I will hurt him. So I was trying to defend him. "It was Edward who was in charge of the inventions, but he just forgot. He had a lot to do so he forgot about you." I said defending Edward. There was a short pause. "Oh…umm I have Nessie's present. Is it late for me to come over?" He asked. "No, your fine. Please come over? She will be so upset." I told him. "Alright, I'm coming in 5 minutes." He said. He hanged up. Edward was at my side and took my hands. "Is everything ok?" He asked nervously. I nodded. He took his left hand and put it on my chin. He held his face closer to mine, waiting for me to look in his eyes. "Are you sure, Love?" he asked. I nodded again. He crushed his lips on mine. I kissed him back. I don't know what he was doing. So I decided to kiss him, so that I don't hurt his feelings. If I do, I will blame myself for hurting his feelings. Then, he let go too soon, I put my hands on the back of his head and crushed his lips on mine again. He put his hands on my face and let go of me. My eyes looked down and sighed. "Bella, what's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings?" He asked anxiously. I looked into his eyes and said "Nothing's wrong and no you didn't hurt my feeling. It's just that…that I want," I couldn't finish my sentence. He nodded. "I know Bella, but you have to wait." He said. He crushed his lips on my lips again. He was trying to cheer me up. Then a knock interrupted us. Edward pulled his lips from mine and went to get the door. I was still in the kitchen while Nessie was outside with her friends, enjoying the party. Jacob came in time and started dancing with Nessie. I was happy that she was happy. Edward came back and was holding a blanket wrapped around a small body. He started to turn so that he would let me see the face. He was smiling, so I knew my adopted boy child came. _

_The baby smiled, and put his little hand reaching for me. I put my finger in his little hand and he squeezed it gently. "Here" Edward said. He passed me my boy in my arms that are cradled already. I was smiling at my new child. "What will you name him?" Edward asked. I looked at him and smiled. "I will name him… EJ. Like Edward and Jacob." I said. He smiled and stand behind me, putting his hands mine. He kissed my cheek. Then Nessie came in and saw that I was holding a baby in my hands. She started crying. "MOM!" She cried to me. She ran upstairs to Edward's old room. I started to hate myself. "It's alright Bella, I will talk to her. Don't worry" He said. Again he was trying to cheer me up with a problem that I can't do myself. He ran to his room and I heard a swish. It almost blew my hair back. Why can't I do anything right? I asked myself. I didn't hear Edward come. He was at my side and his mouth on my ear. "Bella, Nessie is just upset because she thought you didn't love her. I know it sound's crazy but that's what she thinks you don't." He said. I frowned. He kissed my cheek. "It's okay, I told her the truth. I think she wants to talk to you now." I gived Edward the baby and went upstairs and into Edwards room. I saw Nessie on Edwards's bed. I went to sit next to her on the bed. She looked up at me, sobbing. I put my hand on her face, wiping the tears off her eyes. Her face was hot like Jacobs hot flaming skin. "Mo-m…" She sobbed. "Shh, it's all right. I understand. It's ok." I kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. I patted her hand softly. _

_"Honey I know how you feel. I just adopted because…" I couldn't finish the thought. "It's ok, Dad told me why. I'm sorry mom from reacting like this." Nessie explained. I smiled at her. "It's alright sweetie." I said. "Come on, we are about to cut the cake." I said. She smiled. I led her all the way outside. Everyone was waiting, and starving. Nessie went to take a photo in front of her cake. Edward was at my side and took my hand. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded. And I just realize something. "Where is EJ?" I asked him. "He's with Rosalie." He explained. I know why the baby is with Rosalie. She always wanted a boy with Emmet. So it's alright with me. After we cut the cake, Nessie was slow dancing with Jacob. Edward asked me if I wanted to dance and I nodded. He put his hands around me and started dancing. It felt like prom all over again. But we weren't all dressed fancy. "This reminds me of prom back in High school. Do you remember Edward?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. "I don't want to ever let go of you." I said. I put my head on his chest and he squeezed me to him. "Never" he replied. We both smiled and kept dancing._


	5. Chapter 5

_When the party was over. We all cleaned up outside. Nessie was tried so she was sleeping in Edward's room. While EJ was sleeping in Rosalie's arms. When we were finished, me and Edward took Nessie and EJ back to the cottage. Edward put Nessie in her bed, when I put EJ in Nessie's old crib. They were both snoring in the same room, sleeping happy dreams. Edward grabbed my hand and took me to our room. "We have to pack Bella. We are leaving today at 8. Alright?" He said. I nodded. We ran back and forth until we both knocked into each other. He had his arms wrapped around me. We both laughed. "Are you alright Bella?" He asked still laughing. "Yes I'm alright. Are you?" I asked and laughed with him. He nodded. I snuggle closer to him and put my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead. We were finished packing. We both heard the phone ring. I released Edward's arms and I reached the phone. "Hello?" I asked. "Bells?" A familiar voice asked. "Yes?" I said. "Hey, It's me Charlie, your dad" Charlie said. "Hey dad, what's up?" I asked suspiciously. "Nothing much, I'm asking if you are going to New Hampshire?" He asked. His voice sounded worried so I replied "Yea, we are leaving tonight." I explained. "Oh" was all he said. "Well I will call you when we land their ok?" I told him. "Alright, have a safe trip, ok? I will tell your mom where you are going, ok?" He asked._

_"Sure dad." I said after I hanged on him. Edward was hearing everything. I sighed. He took my hands in his. He started kissing me. Like every day, he will always kiss me no matter what happens next. He pulled away too soon. He put his forehead on mine and whispered my name and said he loved me. Like always. We both smiled. The moon was coming up so we knew it was time to leave. We will all miss forks. I will especially my family and friends. I called my mom that I will be leaving soon. She already knew so she wants me to pass on a good trip to my new family. I went to get EJ and Nessie. Edward got the baby while I got Nessie. We were running to Edward's Volvo. Edward already put the bags in the trunk. So I put Nessie in the back, still sleeping, and got EJ from Edward's arms. He was still sleeping while I got in the car. He had the passenger door opened for me, and closed it gently. I will miss everyone I barely know and my memories here, when I first met Edward. We were at the Forks airport. We were in a long line, waiting to get in the plane. Nessie was half a sleep; she will sleep on her way on the airplane. The line was getting smaller and smaller so we still have enough time. When we were up, we give the lady our tickets and walked toward the airplane. We had firs class, so we have our own room. Nessie was already sleeping, Edward was putting the bags where they would be safe, and EJ was asleep in my arms. I smiled at him. Edward was sitting next to me. I envy Nessie and EJ. _

_They both are sound asleep. The time passed quickly, and the plane started to land. Finally, we were in New Hemisphere. It was still night here, and everyone is asleep. The plane landed, and Edward got our bags. I was holding the baby in my arms. Nessie woke up and was next to me. We started walking to the cab ~which he called for~ and he started to put our bags in the trunk of the cab. He got in and sat next to Nessie. The cab driver was driving fast to our new house; probably he just wanted more cash. Edward growled. I knew what Edward was doing; he was reading the cab driver's thoughts. Then we were finally here. Edward paid the man and got our bags out of the cab's trunk. He gived me the keys to our new house, while he was grabbing our bags. I opened the door and our house was big and roomy. The walls were pale, like our skin, the couch matched the color of the walls, and everything was already in its place. There are three rooms upstairs. I love the house Edward got for us. Nessie went upstairs to her room. She already brought her bags up to her new room. EJ was still sleeping in my arms. I went upstairs to EJ's new room; carefully I put EJ in his new crib. He was smiling, maybe a happy dream. I was glad to see him smiling. I ran down stairs to see if Edward needed help. _

_But when I got there he already put our bags in place in our room. I went straight to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I put in Charlie's phone number and clicked "call". I remembered that I have to call him. He answered on the second ring "Hello?" He asked. "Hey dad," I said. "Oh hey bells! How's it going? Did you land safely?" He asked anxiously. His voice almost broke at the end. "It's going great dad, and we landed ok, so you don't need to worry about it." I calmed him. I really am missing him and mom. I badly want to go back to forks where me and Edward met. Edward walked right behind me and put his hands around my hips. "Tell your dad I said hello." Edward whispered in my ear, too low for my dad to hear in the phone. I nodded. "Hey umm…dad, Edward says 'hello'," I told him._

_Edwards's arms tightened my hips. "Well I have to go dad, we got a lot to unpack, and I miss you!" I told him. "I miss you too Bells. Bye." He said. Then he hanged up the phone. Edward started to kiss my jaw and cheek. I put his lips on mine. His lips were hard and soft. He grabbed my legs and carried me to our room. He never broke the kiss while he was carrying me. He laid me softly on the soft white bed and he was on top of me, still not breaking our kiss. His lips went down to my throat and back to my cheek. It felt nice. I put my two hands on the back of his head, keeping him prisoner. Then, Edward tried to get out but I was too strong to let him lose. Then I removed my hands behind his head. He smiled at me with his eyes close and his forehead on mine. We were about to kiss again when EJ woked up and started crying. Edward got off of me and stands up. He took his hand out to help me get up, and grabbed it. We both walked to the baby's room. We saw him wiggling like a worm in his crib. I went to grab him out of there. Edward left to get the milk bottle for the baby. I rocked and shushed the baby from crying and waking up Nessie. Edward came back in seconds with the bottle. He gived it to me and I fed the baby. EJ was chugging down almost the whole milk. I moved his little hair from his eyes, so he can drink the bottle without hair in his small cute eyes. Edward saw how capable I am with EJ. He saw how happy I am with a child. He smiled at me and the baby. I was in a happy place with my new big family. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Alice and Rosalie were with EJ and Nessie, while me and Edward were going to college. Dartmouth was surrounded by different cars, and there were teenagers walking around the streets and corners. I was nervous for two reasons. One was that some of the girls here will go for Edward and two I'm afraid to be away from Edward. We were holding hands in the car. He let go because he needed to open my door for me. I closed the door behind me and took Edward's hand. We were both walking toward the office. When we got in, there was a crowd of all girls and boys. They were all staring while we were walking to the office. It was a good thing the office wasn't crowded with girls and boys. Edward was at the front counter while I was behind him, still holding his hand. "Hello, how may I help you?" the lady with the white hair asked. "Umm… I'm Edward and this is Bella Cullen." He said. "Oh, you're the new students. Right, well here is your schedule." She said, handing Edward the schedule._

_We both go to the same classes. Now I don't have to worry about that anymore. But I will always be afraid of the only one that I am nervous about. "Thank you!" He said. Me and Edward left the office and we both went to the first class. Our first class was physics. Edward already studied this. So he knows all the answers. "Mr. Cullen?" The teacher asked. I didn't hear the question but Edward did. "Scalars and Vectors" He answered. Every girl's eyes were on him. I started to growl but I calmed myself down. Edward took my hand from under the table. I looked up at him and he was watching me. He started to fight a smile. The bell ringed so we have to go to our next class. Our next class was History. History was easy for me. Me and Edward hurried to get in there. Again, I saw blue, green, and brown eyes on Edward. I was getting sick. I don't want Edward to be with any one of them. He knows how over sensitive I am. And he knows how to take care of me. We took our seats and never letting our hands go. It was a short day in history, with time passing by quickly. Then we were heading to lunch. Me and Edward don't eat anything what humans eat. Edward and I will be hunting tonight. We took our seats in an empty table. Edward was still staring at me and I was staring back at him. He never let go of our hands. Then I saw a girl, she stopped about 1 foot from us. I saw how she was staring at Edward. She stared at him like he was a model. Edward rubbed my hand under the table to calm me. The girl walked away before I was even thinking about ripping her head off. I sighed. Edward heard me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I looked at him. His face closer to mine. I shook my head. "Bella…" He squeezed my hand._

_"Nothing is wrong…It's just that these girls…" I couldn't even finish the sentence, I felt jealous. "I know. I won't let them get into our love. Alright? Nothing bad is going to happen between us. I love you and only you. Remember I told you that I want you to belong to me and no one else?" He asked. I nodded. "I will keep my promise. Always and Forever" He vowed. I smiled. He took my face and gived me a quick kiss and leaned back of his chair. He was still holding my hand. College was almost over so we could all go home. Edward and I have a last class to go to and then go back home. We went to our last class, English, and then we would be going home. Since it was the first day of school, everything here went by so fast. Edward took our hands toward the car. When Edward closed my door, a girl walked toward to Edward. She had blond hair and blue eyes, she was pretty, in human form I mean, but I'm beautiful to Edward. I lowered the window to hear. "Umm… Hi, I'm Nicole." The girl said. Edward ignored her and walked to the driver side. She put one hand on the door so that he doesn't get in. I was still hearing. "So…I was wondering if you have a girlfriend or something. Because if you don't, you can always hang out with me" Nicole said, flirting with Edward. She was twirling her blond her with her finger. "No thank you, I already have a girlfriend." He said in his velvet attracted voice. Nicole took her hand off of Edward's car and walked away angrily. I felt a smile spread across my face. When Edward got in, the smile vanished. "I'm sorry Bella; she started to get in my way. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings" He said with a sigh at the end. "It's alright. As long as she doesn't kiss you." I said through my teeth. Edward chuckled and grabbed my hand._

_"It's going to be alright love." He held my hand all the way home. When we got home, Nessie was watching TV, and EJ was sleeping in his crib. Alice and Rosalie were waiting for us to come home. "Thank you Alice and Rosalie" Edward and I said to them. They smiled and nodded, and then they left. "Mom, dad! Your home" Nessie whispered to us. She ran toward us, her arms wide to hug us. We both wrapped our free arms to hug her back. She really missed us. And we missed her. She let go of us and waited for us to speak. "Sweetie you should go to bed now. Tomorrow, we will homeschool you. Alright?" I told her. She nodded. We had no college tomorrow. So we have two days off. When Nessie was in her bed we both quickly went to hunt near the house. Edward was still teaching me how to hunt without dirtying my cloths. I had little bit of blood stains on my pants. But it didn't smell. After we were done we went back home. Both of our children were sleeping. And tomorrow is going to be a surprising day. Tomorrow will be EJ's birthday! He is turning two years old! I started heading upstairs. Edward followed behind me. We went in our room. I grabbed a book from the bookshelf. This was one of my classical favorite, Withering heights. "Bella, please don't tell me you are going to read that again." He said. His voice sounded disapproval. I sighed. "This is my only favorite classic. Plus I don't have another book to read." I explained. I went on the bed and he sat next to me. I started to read my book while Edward was thinking of something. I didn't know what he was thinking but I know it was something good…or bad. I went through pages and found where my mark was. Edward got up and ran downstairs. I didn't know what he was going to do, so I kept reading. Then I saw a note next to me. I grabbed the folded note and the front of the paper was addressed to Mrs. Cullen._

_ I know that you saw me leave but don't worry I will be here in a second. I left to go get something alright? I'll be here, faster than a cheetah, so you don't need to miss me. Love you. _

_Edward left to go grab something? This was not like him. He usually tells me what he is getting. But this time it sounds bad. I got up and put the book in the shelf. I walked down stairs and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and I lowered the volume so that I won't wake up my children. Suddenly, Edward was next to me. I jumped a little when he came out of nowhere. He had something behind him. He was hiding something. It was a box that was gift wrapped and has a bow on the top. He put his free hand on my eyes so that I won't see anything. I felt something on my lap. He removed his hand from my eyes, and I looked down. "What's this?" I asked. He smiled and said "Open it and you will see." He said still smiling. I looked down and I started to rip off the paper. I opened the box lid and I saw that he bought me a nook. I felt a smile on my face. Edward was still staring at me and smiling. He put his hand under my chin and gived me a quick kiss._

_"Since you keep reading that same book, I bought you one that has all of the classics that you will like." He said and kissed me again. He moved the box with the nook on the table and moved closer to me. I put my hands on his face, holding him prisoner. Then the couch disappeared under me. He was carrying me upstairs to our room. He laid me on the bed and kept kissing me. Then I pulled his face from mine. "We are not doing this right now." I told him. He frowned. "Why not?" He asked, his voice sounded upset. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Because, since we have a baby, he might wake up." I explained to him, trying not to hurt his feelings. He groaned and rolled off of me. I sighed. I knew it was a bad idea to adopt another kid, but I'm a mother and mothers are upset when their kids are growing up so fast. I frowned. "Bella, love? Are you alright?" He asked anxiously. I looked at his golden eyes, and said "I'm alright," I said. "Then why are you frowning?" He asked confused. I knew he saw my emotion on my face. I looked down and took his hand, and then I played with his fingers. "Don't you think it was a bad idea to…adopt?" I asked, still looking away from his face. I felt him shrug. "No Bella, it's not a bad idea, I think it is good for you to get another child. Mothers are like that." He explained to me. Then he kissed me again, holding me to his chest. Then we drifted away together._


	7. Chapter 7

_Edward left to go hunting with Alice and Jasper, while I was homeschooling Nessie. EJ was in my arms, drinking the milk bottle. I was teaching Nessie history. She really knows all the presidents and World War II. I'm missing Edward a lot. He had been gone for at least 1 hour. It felt like he left me for someone else. "Alright Nessie you're finished. You can go to Jacob's. But when your father gets home, I'm calling Jacob, so that he can bring you here from the motel." I said as I put EJ's bottle in the fridge. "What will dad teach me?" She asked confused. I looked at her confused face and said "He's teaching you Biology and Calculus." I admitted. She nodded and left. _

_"Bye mom!" She yelled while she was closing the door. I waved to her, but I guess she didn't see me. I saw that EJ was sleeping so I went upstairs and put EJ in his crib. Can't wait for tonight. Tonight will be EJ's birthday party. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme are making the decorations; Emmet, Carlisle, and Jasper were getting music to celebrate. And I was supposed to get the cake. I went downstairs toward the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I turned around and put the phone number of the bakery; that Edward gave me, and clicked "call". "Hello?" the man said at the first ring. "Oh, hello, I'm calling for the cake. My name is Bella Cullen." I said. "Oh yes, we have the cake and we are bringing it right over." He admitted. "Thank you" I said when I clicked 'end call'. When I put the phone back, I felt big arms around me. I turned around and it was Edward. He chuckled and gave me a quick kiss. "Hey." He said. I smiled and said "Hi. Welcome home. I missed you". He chuckled again. "And as I missed you." He said. Then he started to kiss me. Then all of a sudden, I just remembered something. I needed to call Jacob. I put two of my hands on his face and carefully I pulled him off of me. "Shoot I forgot to do something." I muttered. Edward was confused. Then I turned around and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" said a husky voice. "Hey Jacob," I said. "Oh hey, do you want me to bring Nessie over there?" He asked. "Sure, thanks" I said. Then he hanged up. I put the phone back and removed Edward's arms around me. I went to grab Nessie's pencils and paper. I put all the stuff on the table in the living room. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest. He kissed my hair, all the way down to my cheek bone. I sighed. I told Edward we are not going to make love anymore. I took my hand from his and I went to get EJ, who was crying. I took him out of my crib and shushed him. There was a knock on my door, and Edward got it. It was Nessie, and Jacob. I knew they were here because I could smell the wolf stench. I walked downstairs; I still had EJ in my hands. Nessie was sitting next to Edward. They were studying Biology and Calculus. Jacob was next to Nessie; of course he will be sitting next to her._

_I went to grab the milk bottle and feed it to EJ. Edward smiled at me when I went to sit on the couch. I smiled back. Tonight is going to be amazing. We already got the decorations, music, and the cake. We bought presents from each of us. Me, Edward, and Nessie bought him a mini piano to play. Since Edward and Rosalie know how to play, I wanted them to teach him. Edward had played my lullaby every time I come home from my earrings. I want to hear my son play this time; I want to see how he plays. Nessie was finished in 13 seconds. She is doing better with Edward. It was almost time for EJ's party. It starts in five minutes. EJ was sleeping again. He looks like he is tried from everything. I rocked him back and forth, so that he can dream happy dreams. Edward, Nessie, and Jacob were cleaning the table for me. After they were finished, Edward came by my side and whispered in my ear "Are you ready?" He asked me. I nodded. Then we all left the house and went inside Edwards Volvo. Nessie and Jacob were in the back and Edward and I in the front. I was still holding EJ. We got to the Cullen's new house in the middle of a forest. It was about three stories high. We walked in and everyone jumped up and screamed "SURPRISE!". It was the same as Nessie's party but with different decorations. The baby had his little eyes wide open. He started to smile. We all started to laugh because the baby was giggling his cute laugh. Nessie was frowning. I didn't know what made her upset. We all went to take photos with EJ. After that, I gived Rosalie the baby, and walked to Nessie. She was sitting outside in a chair. I went to sit next to her. I put my hand on her's. She looked like she was crying. "Nessie what's wrong?" I asked her. She said nothing and shooked her head. "You can tell me." I told her. I'm trying to let her know that she can trust me. She looked at my eyes and said "I'm just a little…little jealous". I nodded. "I know sweetie but don't be. We all love you and your brother." I calmed her. I hugged her gently and let her go. _

_"Now, come inside and eat some cake." I said smiling. She smiled back. I got up and took her arm and led her inside. Everyone was waiting for us to come and cut the cake. Nessie went next to Jacob and EJ. Jacob was holding EJ. We took the photo with everyone. Edward was at my side and took my hand. I looked at him and he looked back at me. We both smiled at each other. He kissed my cheek. I laid my head on his arm and watched as Nessie, Jacob, and EJ take a photo. Then they started the music. Nessie was dancing with Jacob. EJ was in Rosalie's arms. Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle are all dancing. Edward took my hand and took me to the dance floor. It was a slow song. I put my head on his marble chest and closed my eyes, smiling. He put his head on my hair. "I don't ever want to let go of you." He said. "Me too" I admitted. I wish I could blush. He pulled me tighter to his chest. "What happen to Nessie?" He asked. I wanted to tell him that 'She was just jealous of her brother' but I couldn't. But I couldn't even lie to him. So I decided to tell him the truth. "Nessie was just jealous of her brother," I explained. "She thought that nobody loves her. But I told her that everyone still loves her." Edward started to twirl me. And I started to giggle. "I love you." He said. "You're a great mother, and a wife." I smiled and said "I love you too." Then I put my hands on his neck and he leaned down to kiss me. It felt like Prom, and Nessie's party all over again._


	8. Chapter 8

_Me and Edward went out hunting. EJ and Nessie were with Alice and Jasper. Our hunting went a little longer then last time. When we got home, I forgot to buy a present for Jacob. Since he had been with Nessie so long and never broke her heart. When I told Edward, his face looked like he was in pain. But he just nodded. I took Nessie because she wants to buy him the gift. When we were leaving the store, Nessie started to walk down to street and I told her to wait for me but she didn't listen. The light turned green and a car was about to hit her. I quickly ran to her in human speed "Nessie watch out!" I screamed at her. She looked at me and looked at a car that was about to hit her. She started to scream. I pushed her out of the way. The car came to me and I fell down hard. My brain was beating like it was punched like a punching bag. Then I suddenly felt like I was being carried. It was Nessie that was carrying me to the side. I heard her dialing the phone and answered. "Dad? Please come here quickly" She cried. I couldn't hear anymore and I started to drift. I couldn't remember anything; it felt like I lost my memories. My eyes were closed shut and I felt air beneath me. Two hands on me were carrying me inside a warm car. My memories were gone. I couldn't remember anything. All I could remember was that I got hit by a car and everything gone black._

_I think I was lying across the table. But then I heard beeping noises. I thought I was in the hospital, but hospitals are very busy and there's a lot of talking. But here, there was less talking. My volume on my ear's where a little higher. I could hear now. "When well she open her eyes Carlisle?" A male voice said anxiously. I heard footsteps near me. Someone was holding my hand tightly. "I don't know Edward. Ask Alice, she might know." A velvet voice suggested. A male soft voice was at my ear and whispered "Love, please wake up!" I wanted to open my eyes to look in to his eyes but I couldn't control my body. _

_I felt paralyzed. "Is she gone Carlisle?" He asked. "No, something much worse." He admitted. "What is it?" He sounded nervous. "I think she lost her memory of all of us." He explained sadly. "Bella please don't forget about me, please?" He begged crying for me. I didn't remember who he was but his name sounded familiar. Then I started to flicker my eyes open. "Bella?" a familiar voice said. I sat up and my hand was on my forehead, there was something wrapped around my forehead. "Ow" I said. Then the male put his hand on my cheek and asked "Bella, do you remember me?" I looked at him. "I don't remember anything." I said. He sighed. "Bella, my name is Edward Cullen. Now do you remember me, I'm your husband. We are going to get your memory back alright. We are all going to help you." He said. _

_I nodded slowly. Why couldn't I cry? I think I should ask the familiar male. "Why can't I cry?" I asked him. It took him a second to answer. "It's because you are a vampire, Bella." He explained. "I turned you into one, so that you could live with me forever. Do you remember our wedding? When I married you under the canopy trees…" He kept on babbling on and on, questioning me. And I couldn't remember anything, nothing at all. He sighed and told me to stay here. He went out to the door and was talking to someone. Maybe Carlisle, the man he was talking to earlier. I could hear almost all their conversation. "I think me and Bella have to start all over again. I mean like get her memories back over again." He said. "Probably, that is a good idea." Carlisle answered. He was going to get my memories back? What does that mean? He was going to hit me with another car? Or I'm in a dream with him already? I was confused and I had a lot of questions I wanted to ask him. But I couldn't, he was too busy talking probably to his father. When they were finished talking, Edward came in. "Come Bella, Lets go." He said. I was about to speak but he started to pick me up in his arms and carry me. We were outside until he begun to run really fast that his feet wasn't touching the floor. _

_He stopped on the side walk, and put me down. He called his father and asked him something that I couldn't hear. Maybe something like 'Come and grab the car and come over here'. I stood still next to him, looking down. His voice sounded like a humming noise. He put his phone away, and we heard a car approach. Something hit my brain, probably my memory. This was the place where I got hit by the car. Then a flash back came to me. There was a young female walking down the street until I screamed at her "Nessie watch out!" Then she looked at me and looked back at the car, and she started to scream. I ran to her and pushed her out of the way and the car hit me. I gasped and jumped a little. Edward heard me and put his hands on mine. "Bella, are you all right?" He asked anxiously. "This is the place where I got hit by a car." I explained my flash back to him. "So you only remember about the accident?" He asked. I nodded. _

_"Do you remember anything else?" He kept asking me. I shooked my head. He sighed. Then a car pulled up. It was Carlisle, I think. I don't remember their names. I only know Edward, and Carlisle. The other family members I really don't know. Edward opened the back door for me, I got in without complaining. He closed it nice and shut. Then he walked to the passenger door, and got in. They were talking because I saw their lips move. The sounds that are coming from their mouths are sounding like humming noises. I couldn't hear anything. My eyes went down to the car floor. I frowned. I didn't want them to see my expression on my face. I hate it when I'm confused and that I don't know why I don't remember them; They remember me, and know a lot about me. Then the car stopped. That was fast, maybe they were driving really fast. Who knows? The front door opened and closed. I looked up and Edward opened the door for me. I got out and stayed still next to him. I looked up where we were, but I couldn't see much. It was getting dark, but then the red lights flash and hit my eyes. I blinked twice and looked closely. It was 'North Hemisphere Airport'. Why was he taking me here? Edward closed the door and went to the passenger window that was already down. Again, I couldn't hear what they were talking about, their sounds were a hum._

_Carlisle gave Edward two pieces of paper. Edward leaned out and the car went fast that you couldn't see it. Edward took my hand gently and took me in. Our flight was leaving already in five minutes. Edward quickly ran and took me with him inside the plane. It was first class tickets he bought. I never went to first class before. Then another flash back hit me; it was me and Edward in first class. I was on his lap, and I was kissing him. Then I gasped at the flashback like the other one. Edward heard me and asked me if I was alright. I nodded and told him what I saw. He nodded and smiled. "I knew this was a great idea" He muttered almost to himself. Weird, I feel like I have some kind of powers that can show me flashbacks where I was before the accident. The plane was about to land and morning was coming up. Edward got up and took my hand. I noticed that the plane had landed. I got up and he walked me toward the door of the plane and we got out. There was a taxi waiting for us, maybe Edward called the taxi man. I didn't know where we were but another flash back came to me. It was me, I was human? I got out of the plane and a police officer was waiting for me to come in the cruiser. I didn't even gasp this time. All I did was take a deep breath and let it out. Edward held the door for me and I got in. He got in next to me and told the man to go somewhere that I didn't want to hear. _

_The taxi driver nodded and turns the car on. The taxi stopped and turned the car off. Edward paid the man and we got out. The taxi left in a hurry and Edward grabbed me. He carried me and ran into the forest. My eyes were on his face, trying to remember everything. But I couldn't put my tongue on it. I know his name sounds similar, but his face isn't. His feet touched the ground and he put me down. He sat next to me. "Bella this was our meadow, remember?" He asked. His voice sounded unsecure. I heard my brain click and felt a punch on it. It was another flashback. This flashback shows that I'm in the meadow, with Edward. He started to purpose to me here. I lost the flash back, because Edward kissed me. Then he let go of me. My eyes were wide. "I'm sorry Bella, but I want you to remember us. I love you. You are my wife. And you have two kids." He reminded me. My eyes were still wide. I just remembered him, and this meadow. We were back home, in Forks. I blinked three times and said "Edward?" He looked at me and thought that I already know his name. "What Bella?" He asked. Then I remembered about me and Edward. Just him I remembered. "I…I remember you." I admitted. I laughed once. He smiled and kissed me. He leaned me on the grass. I put my hands around his neck and made out with him. I finally remember him._


	9. Chapter 9

_We kept kissing until the sun came up and shine at us. He stopped kissing me and looked at me. "You are beautiful in the sun" He said smiling. I looked at my hands. I saw that I was shining. It looked like diamonds shining off of me. I looked back at his face. His face was shining like my hands. Then I noticed I was shining all over my body. Then we kissed again. I finally remembered my husband! My Edward. Now all I have to do is to remember my whole family. I missed them. Even if my brain is trying to remember, I will try my best. The sun's ray was gone and the sky got darker. It started to rain on Edwards back and his bronze hair. _

_Rain drops fell on my cheeks. We both laughed. He used back of his hand to wipe off the drops. "Let's go home. The family is waiting for us." He said smiling. I smiled back. He got off of me and took out his hand to help me get up. I took his hand and he helped me off the grass. We still hold hands while we were running together to the forest. We finally got to our house. Edward said it was our cottage. Just for me, him, and our two kids; Nessie and EJ. I got another flashback. This flashback shows me and Edward, with our two kids. He was teaching Nessie, and I was feeding EJ the milk bottle. I finally remembered my kids. I noticed that my eyes were closed. Edward also noticed it. I heard the door of the cottage open. I flashed my eyes wide open. The inside of the cottage was big in the inside and small on the outside. I felt like I already been here. Since this is our cottage, I'm remembering everything right now. My brain started to work, and put all my memories back in. My eyes closed, and everything turned black. I started to fall back. And every memories came back to me._

_My eyes were shut tight and everything is still black. My ear drum feels like it is clogged by earphones that are stuck in my ear. But then the volumes of my ear drums were on high. I could hear everything now. "~ It has been 25 minutes Carlisle. When will she open her eyes?" An anxious male voice asked. "Don't worry Edward. She is fine. Her brain is started to put all her memories in." another male calmed Edward. There was something hard holding my hand. Then I felt lips on my ear "Bella, love? Please wake up. Can you open your eyes? Can you move?" He asked. I couldn't move, and that I felt paralyzed again. I wanted to say to him I'm fine, but I couldn't move my lips. They were stuck like glue. Then I heard beeping noise next to me. What was that? I wanted to ask Edward but I couldn't. "I will stay here with her, until she wakes up." Edward answered an unspoken thought. "Your right. I'll be downstairs." Carlisle said, his footsteps where light and then he was gone. I felt Edward's breathing. I counted his breathing. Two-thousand and one, two million and so on the beeping noise went silent. _

_Edward's breathing stopped. I suddenly felt free. My mouth opened a bit and I could move my hands, but I couldn't move anything else. My eyes were still shut tight. "Bella?" Edward asked. I couldn't find my voice, but I twitched my fingers. Edwards hand squeezed me. I finally found my voice. "Edward?" I said, I couldn't hear my voice. My eyes flickered open. "Edward?" I said again. I could hear my voice more clearly this time. "Oh, Bella!" He whispered. Then his lips were on mine. I put my hands on his face to keep him on me. But then his lips were not on mine anymore and let go of my hands on his face. "Do you remember us now?" He asked. _

_I nodded carefully. He smiled. Edward got up and told me he will be right back. Then he ran out the room. My eyes were on the ceiling of our room. I wasn't paying attention to the door when it opened. Edward was at my side, sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was holding something behind him. "Close your eyes" He ordered me. I closed my eyes and I felt something on my lap. "Now you can open them." He said. I opened my eyes and saw that he bought me, my favorite flowers, Dandelion. I also saw a heart necklace. The color of the heart was white. Edward said that was from Nessie and EJ. I felt a smile spread on my face. I said thank you to Edward and he smiled and kissed me. He let go too soon. I wanted to get up but he pushed back down lightly. "No Bella. You have to stay here and relax." Edward said. I sighed and lay back down. I closed my eyes nice and shut. I know he is staring at me. "Bella? Can you open your eyes? I don't like it when you close your eyes. I want to see those beautiful red eyes of yours." He said. I opened my eyes, so that I wouldn't hurt his feelings. I felt flattered when he said that. I saw a smile on his face. He leaned closer and kissed me. I had a lot of questions to ask him. But when he kissed me again, I lost my train of thought._


	10. Chapter 10

_We kept kissing until the sun came up and shine at us. He stopped kissing me and looked at me. "You are beautiful in the sun" He said smiling. I looked at my hands. I saw that I was shining. It looked like diamonds shining off of me. I looked back at his face. His face was shining like my hands. Then I noticed I was shining all over my body. Then we kissed again. I finally remembered my husband! My Edward. Now all I have to do is to remember my whole family. I missed them. _

_Even if my brain is trying to remember, I will try my best. The sun's ray was gone and the sky got darker. It started to rain on Edwards back and his bronze hair. Rain drops fell on my cheeks. We both laughed. He used back of his hand to wipe off the drops. "Let's go home. The family is waiting for us." He said smiling. I smiled back. He got off of me and took out his hand to help me get up. I took his hand and he helped me off the grass. We still hold hands while we were running together to the forest. We finally got to our house. Edward said it was our cottage. Just for me, him, and our two kids; Nessie and EJ. I got another flashback. This flashback shows me and Edward, with our two kids. He was teaching Nessie, and I was feeding EJ the milk bottle. I finally remembered my kids. I noticed that my eyes were closed. Edward also noticed it. I heard the door of the cottage open. I flashed my eyes wide open. The inside of the cottage was big in the inside and small on the outside. I felt like I already been here. Since this is our cottage, I'm remembering everything right now. My brain started to work, and put all my memories back in. My eyes closed, and everything turned black. I started to fall back. And every memories came back to me._

_My eyes were shut tight and everything is still black. My ear drum feels like it is clogged by earphones that are stuck in my ear. But then the volumes of my ear drums were on high. I could hear everything now. "~ It has been 25 minutes Carlisle. When will she open her eyes?" An anxious male voice asked. "Don't worry Edward. She is fine. Her brain is started to put all her memories in." another male calmed Edward. There was something hard holding my hand. Then I felt lips on my ear "Bella, love? Please wake up. Can you open your eyes? Can you move?" He asked. I couldn't move, and that I felt paralyzed again. I wanted to say to him I'm fine, but I couldn't move my lips. They were stuck like glue. Then I heard beeping noise next to me. What was that? I wanted to ask Edward but I couldn't. "I will stay here with her, until she wakes up." Edward answered an unspoken thought. "Your right. I'll be downstairs." Carlisle said, his footsteps where light and then he was gone. I felt Edward's breathing. I counted his breathing. Two-thousand and one, two million and so on the beeping noise went silent. _

_Edward's breathing stopped. I suddenly felt free. My mouth opened a bit and I could move my hands, but I couldn't move anything else. My eyes were still shut tight. "Bella?" Edward asked. I couldn't find my voice, but I twitched my fingers. Edwards hand squeezed me. I finally found my voice. "Edward?" I said, I couldn't hear my voice. My eyes flickered open. "Edward?" I said again. I could hear my voice more clearly this time. "Oh, Bella!" He whispered. Then his lips were on mine. I put my hands on his face to keep him on me. But then his lips were not on mine anymore and let go of my hands on his face. "Do you remember us now?" He asked. I nodded carefully. He smiled._

_Edward got up and told me he will be right back. Then he ran out the room. My eyes were on the ceiling of our room. I wasn't paying attention to the door when it opened. Edward was at my side, sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was holding something behind him. "Close your eyes" He ordered me. I closed my eyes and I felt something on my lap. "Now you can open them." He said. I opened my eyes and saw that he bought me, my favorite flowers, Dandelion. I also saw a heart necklace. The color of the heart was white. Edward said that was from Nessie and EJ. I felt a smile spread on my face. I said thank you to Edward and he smiled and kissed me. He let go too soon. I wanted to get up but he pushed back down lightly. "No Bella. You have to stay here and relax." Edward said. I sighed and lay back down. I closed my eyes nice and shut. I know he is staring at me. "Bella? Can you open your eyes? I don't like it when you close your eyes. I want to see those beautiful red eyes of yours." He said. I opened my eyes, so that I wouldn't hurt his feelings. I felt flattered when he said that. I saw a smile on his face. He leaned closer and kissed me. I had a lot of questions to ask him. But when he kissed me again, I lost my train of thought._


	11. Chapter 11

_The sun was shining from the windows of our cottage, and I noticed that it was morning. Today was the first day of high school for Nessie. She was excited, that she ran around the couch. I was in the kitchen cooking up Nessie's snack and lunch for school. I hope she doesn't expose us. Edward was somewhere around here, but I didn't care where he is. Just as long as he comes home. I thought about where he might be. But I couldn't figure it out. I put Nessie's lunch in her lunch box. Nessie was on the couch, tried of running. I went to wake her up from her nap, and get ready for school. So instead, I picked her up and took her to her room. She always wakes up when I pick her up from her nap. I let her change by herself. I went to pack up everything for her. Then the knock on the door startled me. I went to go get it. It was Alice. "Hey Bella!" She waved. "Hi" I responded. She looked upset. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Can I take Nessie to her school? Please?" She begged. _

_I sighed and nodded. "Yay, thank you Bella!" She jumped. "I will go get my car." Then she left. I sighed and went back to see if Nessie was finished. She was all packed and ready. My little girl, growing up so fast. I didn't want her to leave. I carried her to the house. Alice was already in the car. Nessie put her backpack in the back of the car and then she hugged me good bye. I already missed her. Then, she was gone. I ran back to the house. I sat on the couch and watched TV. Edward been gone for a long time now. It wasn't like him to be gone for a long time. Then I felt eyes on me. I looked to see who it was. Edward. He was sitting next to me. _

_I went to sit on his lap. His arms were around me, holding me tighter to his chest. I sighed and closed my eyes, content. "Are you alright love?" Edward asked. I didn't trust my velvet voice so I nodded. He tilted his head to see my face. I opened my eyes to meet his gaze. His eyes narrowed. "It's just that…Nessie is growing up so fast and…" I couldn't finish my thought. I knew, I had EJ. But she was my first daughter and a beautiful one. She has my looks and Edwards. EJ is different to the three of us. I wished I had him in my arms. But he was sleeping in his crib. Then something hit me. I just remembered something. "Edward?" I asked._

_He looked right into my eyes and said. "Yes, love?" I hesitated. "Aren't we supposed to be in collage?" I asked. He looked puzzled at first, and then he knew what I asked. "Well since you hit your head, I didn't know if you will remember, so I told the lady in the office that we had an accident and that we won't be back." He said. "Oh" was all I could say. I closed my eyes, content, and my head on his chest. His arms tightened around me, holding me tight against his chest. Then I felt his hand rubbing my arm. He was comforting me. It felt nice. I sighed._

_Edward's head tilted but I shook my head. It felt like hours or days. Nessie was home, doing her homework, Edward and I are going hunting, Alice and Jasper are babysitting, and Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme are looking to see where we should go for the winter break. It started to snow in the meadow. We were done in five minutes. Then we went home, hand and hand. We heard Nessie snoring, sleeping on her bed, when we came in. She looked like she was a baby again. EJ was also sleeping in his crib. My two children, sleeping like an angel. Edward and I were all alone together. We both sat at the couch, I was sitting on Edward's lap. Then a memory came up in my mind. "Edward?" I asked. I don't know if I should tell him. "Yes, love?" He answered. I took a deep breath. His arms tighten around me. "Since, Nessie and Jacob are…dating," I didn't finish. He was waiting patiently for the rest. "We should tell Jacob not tell Nessie what happened when I was human. And what happened with Jake and I." I finished. Edward's golden eyes were closed. "I think we should tell Nessie. She will find out soon." He said with his eyes still closed. I put my hands on either side of his face._

_"Edward, we shouldn't. I want Nessie and Jacob to be happy. Just like you, you make me happy." I said. Then I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and I smiled back. He leaned closer and crushed his lips on mine. His arms tighten around me. Then light footsteps were coming closer. My lips departed and I smiled. Nessie woked up. "Hey sweetie. You woke up a bit early." I observed. I got off of Edwards lap and went to get Nessie's hand and put her between me and Edward on the couch. She laid her head on my arm. I put one hand around her. "I'm going to get her something to eat." Edward said. He got up and kissed both of our foreheads and went to get Nessie something to eat. "Did you do your homework?" I asked her. She nodded without a word. I rubbed her arm. I wanted to tell her about what happened when I was human, but I couldn't. I won't ruin Jacob and Nessie's happiness. But Edward is right, she might know. The knock on the door startled Nessie. Edward ran to get it. "Come on in." I heard Edward say to someone. Then I knew who was here. Jacob. Nessie looked up and smiled that she saw Jacob. I heard a cry of a baby. I got up and ran to get EJ. Then I ran back. _

_"Jacob may I speak to you alone?" I asked Jacob. He nodded and I walked in EJ's room with Jacob behind. Jacob closed the door behind him. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asked. I took a deep breath and remembered that EJ is in my arms. "Don't tell Nessie what happened between us when I was human." I told him. He was confused at first but then realized what I was talking about. He nodded. Edward came in and took my hand. "Edward, what's going on?" I asked. He stopped and turned around. "We should tell Jacob to stay away from Nessie." He said. My mouth opened and said. "Edward, you know you can't stop them from seeing each other." I said, shocked. "I know Bella, but…The Volturi might know about this." He answered. He took my hands in to his. "Maybe we should tell Nessie." Edward suggested. I looked at him, shocked. How could he think that? I shook my head. "No, Edward. Not until her birthday passes and when she is older." I said. Edward squeezed my hands. "Bella, it's time to tell her. She's old enough to understand." He encouraged me. I nodded, not trusting my voice. Edward pulled me to him; I laid my head on his chest. He started to rub my arm, trying to sooth me. Jacob left early because his dad called for him to come home. Nessie was in her room doing her homework._

_Edward went hunting with Esme and Carlisle. I went to Nessie's room and closed the door behind me. I sat at the edge of her bed. She moved her books aside and went to sit next to me. "Um…Sweetie, we need to talk." I said. She looked at me confused. "It's about what happened when I was human," I try to explain quickly. "When your father was protecting me from the Newborn armies, he took me to Jacob's," Nessie flinched at the word, but l continued. "He took me for a walk down at the beach, and he said that…he loved me. And that I should choose him instead of your father." I said quickly. "Then what happened? Did you choose dad or Jacob?" Nessie asked._

_I smiled. "Who do you think I love most?" I asked her, still smiling. "Oh! Dad, of course." She said, hitting her forehand with her hand. I laughed. "And so, he grabbed my chin, holding really tight, and he leaned down…" I couldn't finish the sentence. "And what happen? Please continue?" She begged. I don't know if I can tell her. Her heart might be broken. "He put his hand on the back of my neck and he…he kissed me." I explained quickly. I looked into her eyes and it looks like she was about to cry. "But I tried to pull him off me but he kept on kissing me." I defended myself. Then there was moisture in her eyes. I put my arm around her but she shrugged away. She got up, crying, and went to the bathroom. I ran, and knocked on the door. "Nessie? Can I come in?" I asked. I heard water running in the sink. "No! Just leave me alone!" She screamed. _

_"Sweetie, it was a long time ago. Please can you open the door?" I begged her. I heard a swish sound behind me. Then white arms were around my waist. "What's wrong?" Edward asked in my ear. I sighed. "Nessie threw a fit when I told her what happened." I explained. I heard Edward hissed in my ear. I stared at him, confused. The door, of the bathroom door open. Nessie stomped her feet all the way to the kitchen grabbing the phone. "Nessie what are you doing?" I demanded. Nessie dialed the numbers angrily. Edward and I walked over to the kitchen. Nessie put the phone on her ear and waited. "Jacob, come over right now!" Nessie screamed in the phone. Now I feel afraid. Edward squeezed me. Then Nessie put the phone back, hard, that it almost broke the wall. Nessie went to the front door and waited for Jacob to come. I sighed, and removed Edward's hands from my waist. I went to Nessie. "Nessie, what are you doing?" I whispered to her. She sighed angrily and looked at me. _

_"I'm…Going to…tell Jacob to leave me alone and never comeback." She rushed and she looked back at the door. I feel so bad right now. I wanted to tell Nessie 'Don't do this to Jacob, Nessie. You and Jacob are perfect together.' There was a sudden knock on the door that startled me. Nessie opened the door and had an angry look on her face. I wonder what my face looks like to Nessie and Jacob. Jacob looked confused, why Nessie is angry at him. Nessie grabbed Jacob's hand and towed him toward her room. When they got in, Nessie slammed the door, hard. I sighed with frustration. Edward came to my side and put his hands around my waist again. Then I felt his lips at my ear. "Everything is going to be fine, love." He comforted me. I nodded. "You're probably right." I said. Then Edward and I heard Screaming and crying. My eyes widened and I stopped breathing and Edward did to. Then I saw Jacob stomping out, angrily, to the door. He paused and turned to look at me. "Thank you Bella. Thank you really!" He yelled at me. Edward growled at him, and Jacob left. I started to sob and I turned to sob on Edwards's chest. He soothed my arm, calming me down. His arms tighten around me._

_It's been five days since Nessie talked to me. After what happened to Jacob and her. Edward stopped hunting for my sake, but today I told him to go hunting and that I will be alright. He nodded, kissed me, and left. I tried to talk to her, but she keeps ignoring me. When Edward came back, I told him that I needed help to talk to Nessie. "Maybe we should get Jacob to help." I suggested. Edward shook his head. "Bella, tomorrow is Nessie's birthday, she is turning eighteen. We are taking her to the Volturi, for her to be changed into a full vampire." Edward disagreed. I nodded, frowning. I sighed. Edward hugged me. "Everything is going to be all right love." He promised. "Let's go get EJ's milk before he wakes up." Me and Edward ran to the kitchen to grab the bottle and started to pour milk and cooked it up. I went to get EJ, while Edward got the milk. I ran back with him and gave EJ to Edward. He feed him while I ran to Nessie's room to cheer her up._


	12. Chapter 12

_Nessie well never accept my apologies'. So since it's her eighteen birthday, I think I know what to give her. So I went to the store with Rosalie, Esme, and Alice. They came because they also going to buy her a gift with me. Something caught my eye. I saw a beautiful jewelry. In the chain of the necklace, bracelet, and earrings, there was a werewolf. Nessie would love this gift. She loves werewolves, well she used to. But I don't think she will throw a fit over this. "Should I buy Nessie this?" I asked Rosalie, Alice and Esme. They all look at what I was staring at. They all smiled and nodded. "I think Nessie will love this gift." Alice agreed. "She does love Jacob." Rosalie nodded. "I'm sure she will love it Bella." Esme smiled. I felt a smile spread my face. I went to go buy it. Then we all quickly went home. Rosalie bought Nessie a purse that will match all her cloths, Alice bought Nessie new cloths, and Esme bought her perfume. Edward was home from hunting and going shopping. Edward was putting EJ to bed while I sat sadly on the couch. Edward came and put me on his lap. I laid my head on his chest and relaxed. "Bella, love? What's wrong?" Edward asked anxiously. I shook my head. Edward tilted his head to look in my eyes. His golden-honey eyes smoldered my eyes. "I just…Hope Nessie…will love her gift." I said, still frowning. Edward's body was frozen, then his lips turned into a smile. "I think she will love it, love." He answered. I sighed. Maybe he is right. Or maybe he is wrong. Who knows the answer?_

_The Next day came, and today was a big day. Today was Nessie's Birthday. I've been worrying to much that she will not love her gift. And Edward keeps on comforting me, that she will love it. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and I were decorating the house, while Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were setting everything up. EJ was on the floor playing with his toys, and Nessie is at school. She will be home in any minute now, and we were almost finished. The boys finished out back and we finished inside. "Wow, we really did a good job, girls!" Alice encouraged. We all smiled in agreement. "I really love the pink balloons. It matches the carpet outside and her dress!" Rosalie smiled. Esme and I giggled. Edward's hand was around my waist, and kissed my cheek. "We're finished." Emmett yelled. Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward laughed._

_"They already know Emmett." Jasper muttered. And then we all laughed in burst. I removed Edward's hands from my waist and ran quickly upstairs, in Alice's bathroom, to put my old prom dress in the drawer. I grabbed the freesia flower that Edward gave me, and put it in where my dress is. I ran back down stairs, and I saw, in the corner of my eye, that Alice gasped. "Nessie will be home in five minutes! We all have to hide!" Alice yelled. Everyone ran and hid up stairs. Edward and I hid behind the stair case. We both listened closely to the door. Then, suddenly, the door creaked open, and we waited for the signal, Alice will tell Edward in mind. "Mom? Dad? Alice? Jasper? Esme? Carlisle? Rosalie? Emmett? Where are you guys?" Nessie yelled. Then Edward pulled my arm and we all yelled "Happy Birthday!" Nessie started to cry with joy. Me and Edward were at Nessie's side. We put our arms around her. _

_"Thank you! You're the best family!" Nessie cried. We all smiled. "Ok, everything is going great, but we need to take her upstairs to change. Her friends are going to be here in two minutes!" Alice ran, to get Nessie's and my arm, and ran upstairs. The pink dress was on the bed and I helped Nessie get ready. Rosalie and Alice were doing her hair, and I started to put on my dress, from the prom when I was human, put on makeup and curled my hair, and then Helped Nessie in her dress. We put her make up on and Alice and Rosalie went down stairs to leave me with Nessie alone. I looked at Nessie and told her "You look so much like me, sweetheart." She smiled, showing her teeth. We almost looked alike._

_I felt like I was going to cry. Nessie and I heard the noise down stairs. The guest arrived. I took Nessie's hand and walked down stairs. Everyone, including our family, gasped and looked at us. I caught Edward's eyes, and smiled at him. He smiled back. I saw EJ in Esme's arms sleeping. We were down the stairs and Nessie was being surrounded by her friends while I walked toward Edward._

_I put my hands around his neck, and he putted his arms around my waist. "You look beautiful in that blue dress." Edward said "Didn't you use that dress for the prom when you were human?" He asked. I smiled. "Yes it is." I answered. Then he leaned down to kiss me. But let go too soon. Edward has a frown on his face. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. I looked around to see if anyone got hurt, but they were all outside. I took Edward's arm and took him upstairs to his room. We both sat down on his couch. "Edward?" I cried. He looked at me and took my hands in his and looked down at our hands. "Jacob is coming. He's probably going to destroy the party." He answered. I gasped and my eyes widened. "Why…why would he do that to Nessie?" I cried, my voice broke at the end._

_I felt like I was about to sob. Edward noticed that my voice broke. He put his hands around me and I laid my head on his chest. He rubbed my arm. I sobbed on his chest. "Shh. It's ok now Bella, love." He comforted me. Edward and I heard the door down stairs open. I stopped for a short second and looked at Edward. He looked back at me. We both stared for an hour, and then we both got up and ran downstairs. "Jacob." Edward growled. "Bloodsucker." Jacob responded. Then Jacob looked at me. "Wow, you look pretty bells. Didn't you wear that dress to the prom when you were human?" Jacob asked. I nodded, not speaking to him, right after he yelled at me. Edward had his arm around me this whole entire time, and I didn't realize until he squeezed me. "What do you want?" Edward growled at him. Jacob looked at him and glared. "I came here for Nessie's Birthday party. What type of boyfriend forgets his girlfriend's birthday?" Jacob explained. Edward moved me behind him. Edward growled. _

_"NO! GET AWAY FROM HERE, AND NEVER COME BACK!" Edward yelled at him, and answered the unspoken thought. Edward started to scare me a little. "Well, I can't. I already got her a present." Jacob smiled. I went around Edward, at his side. He put his arm around me from getting any closer to him. "Edward trust me." I said. I needed him to trust me. _

_He nodded and relaxed. I went in front of Jacob and said "Just give me the present, and I will give it to her, then you can leave." Jacob smiled wider. Then he shook his head, still smiling. "Bella, back away from him." Edward growled still looking at Jacob. I looked over at my shoulder to Edward. "Please, just trust me." I said, blinking twice. Edward sighed. "Jake, please give me the present and you can go." I said. Jacob looks like he was angry. Jacob walked out the door, frowning, and went to the bushes. I went outside to see if he was gone. Edward followed behind me, just for safety. Then, Jacob came out, as a wolf, from the bushes. Jacob started to growl. _

_"Bella, Be careful. Back away from him. Come over here with me." Edward said. Then, if I was correct, Jacob started to run toward me. "BELLA!" Edward screamed. I saw Edward running towards me too. Two mythical creatures, coming after me. The one I love and the one who is my friend. Jacob came to me first, and ambushed me to the ground and bit my leg. Edward jumped on top of him and pushed him off. Jacob's claw scratched my face. Jacob got Edward off his back and came back at me. I couldn't get up, my leg was bitten and it started to blaze. His teeth picked me up by my stomach. I screamed in terror. Edward starred in horror for a few seconds and came to attack Jacob. Edward pushed him by the side and we rolled. Jacob's teeth let go of me, and I was still screaming. The family out back heard us. The guests were still dancing. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper started to help out Edward with Jacob, while Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were calming me down. Nessie came and starred in terror. "Jacob?" She cried. She looked at him and then looked at me and then back at him. _

_"How could you?" She sobbed. She came to Esme's side and cried. My hands were on my stomach, and Alice was trying to sooth me and Rosalie's hands were on my left leg. Jacob left whining. The boys came to my side to help. Edward was the one who picked me up. I was still screaming in pain. "Put her in my office Edward." Carlisle said. The others went out back to the party with Nessie, and Carlisle and Edward were going to help me heal. Edward ran me inside the house. Edward put me on the table, holding my hand, and trying to sooth me. But I couldn't be calm, I was still screaming in pain. Carlisle had a shot in his hand. "What is in there?" Edward asked. Carlisle looked at him. "It's to make her sleep for a few hours, so that it can heal her body a bit." Carlisle answered. Then Carlisle came closer and putted the shot on my arm. Then I drifted away._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 14_

_Accidents_

_It felt like days that I have been drifted away. I felt the sun on my skin, which makes my skin sparkle in the sun light. I don't remember what happen last night at Nessie's party, but I do remember that Jacob started to… I didn't want to think about it. My leg, stomach, and my face were blazing. My eyes fluttered open. My hands were trying to find someone. But I only felt the bed under me. My eyes were a little bit blurry; the only thing l see right now was the sun. I blinked twice, trying to remove the blur. Then I saw a male shadow blocking the sun's rays. _

_"Bella?" a male asked. Then he got closer. "Bella, love? Are you alright?" His voice got near. Then I saw who it was. Edward. I carefully picked my hand up from my side and put it on my face, touching the scratch from the nails of a wolf. "Bella, don't touch your face. It will hurt more." Edward said. His hand grabbed my wrist and put it back to my side. "What…What happened last night?" I asked him. He sat down on a chair next to me and grabbed my hand from my side. "Jacob attacked you. I told you to stay away from him, but you didn't listen. The only thing you said was 'Edward trust me.'" Edward explained and using my tone. I nodded. "Maybe, I should've listened to you instead of listening to my conscious." I said. Edward smirked. Then a question came up in my head. "Why did Jacob attack me? I thought I was his friend?" I asked. He stared at me for a second and then looked at our hands together. "I read his mind. He thought about hurting you so that I would be distracted and that he will have his chance to take Nessie from us. But don't worry Rosalie, Alice, and Esme is with Nessie and EJ." He explained Jacob's thought. I sighed._

_I thought Jacob was my friend. But I guess he is my…Enemy now. Edward squeezed my hand. "I thought Jacob was…my friend?" I muttered almost to myself. Edward was about to comment but Carlisle came in. "How are you feeling Bella?" He asked. I looked at him. "I feel a bit better. But my injuries are starting to blaze." I answered. Carlisle nodded, and started to jolt everything down. "Anything else?" He asked. I shook my head. Then, I didn't know how it happened; I was in Edward's arms. "I'm going to take Bella to the cottage Carlisle." Edward said. Carlisle nodded, and Edward ran. We were in front of the door of the cottage. The door open suddenly and we were inside. I heard a cry, not just one, but two cries from the other room. All the doors were closed and I couldn't see who was crying. Edward gently laid me on our bed, and said he would be right back. Then he walked out and closed the door behind him. I waited. The noise outside were humming at first, but it got louder like they were about to come in. "Now, be careful, your mother is very hurt right now Nessie." I heard Edward talking. Then there was a heavy sigh. "Alright." Nessie said. Then the door open suddenly. Nessie walked in first in front of Edward. There were tears on her face. "Mom?" She said. I open my arms wide and she came to hug me. She hugged me tightly. Then we both let go at the same time. "Are you alright, mom?" She asked me. I looked at her and nodded. _

_"I'm going to leave you two alone for now." Edward said. Then he turned his back to us and left. "I just…Hate Jacob so much." Nessie muttered under her breath. I laughed once. "It wasn't much of his fault Nessie. It was mine. I should've listened to your father." I said. She shook her head. "No mom. It was Jacob's fault for hurting you! Look at what he did to you!" Nessie disagreed. I sighed. "I will be fine in a couple of days." I reminded her. She nodded in agreement. Then there was a light knock on the door. "Come in." I said. The door opens a bit and a head peeked through. It was Alice. Behind her, Esme and Rosalie, was there. They came in. Rosalie was holding a black figure in her hands. I looked closely. It was EJ. My baby, human, boy. "Are you alright Bella?" Alice asked worried. "What happened to you last night? Edward gived us nothing but he did say you were badly hurt." Esme said worried as well. "Stupid dog!" Rosalie murmured under her breath. We all looked at her, then back at me. "Oh. And Carlisle will be coming in here to give you another shot." Alice reminded me. Of course she will know what will happen. Esme walked around to sit next to me on the bed. The others followed her. "Bella, can you tell us what happened last night?" Esme asked again. I looked at her and sighed. _

_"Jacob came to give Nessie a present. And I told him to give it to me and he can leave. But he was so stubborn, that he wouldn't give it to me." I explained angrily. "So I asked again, but I think I made him angry. He left outside to the bushes. I thought he was going to leave the present on the stairs and leave, but I was wrong. I went outside and Edward followed me, just in case, and Jacob came back in wolf form. He showed his teeth at me and ran towards me. Edward ran as well to protect me. But he was too late. Jacob… bit my leg," They all shuddered, but I continued. "Edward pushed him off, but that wasn't enough to keep him away. I wish I could run inside the house, but I couldn't. My leg was paralyzed. Then Jacob came back to me again, and…bared his teeth on my stomach. Edward started to stare in horror and ran angrily towards him. We all rolled and Jacob let go of me. I was screaming in pain. And…well you know the rest. I was on the floor, screaming." They all nodded to the memory. "So how are you feeling now?" Rosalie asked. I looked at her and said._

_"The injuries are starting to blaze. But Edward and Carlisle said I will be fine in a few days." I answered her question. The door opened quietly and Edward came in. "I'm sorry but you all have to leave so that Carlisle can give Bella medicine." Edward said. They all nodded and left. Nessie hugged me one more time and left with them. Edward sat next to me on the bed. He took my hand carefully and holds it in his. He squeezed it gently. Carlisle came in with a shot in his hand. "Are you ready Bella?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded. He carefully picked up my arm and stuck the shot in. My eyes were getting sleepy. I know a vampire cannot sleep, but this shot is very powerful, like the one Carlisle gived me before. My eyes were closing and I saw a black figure get out of the room. Edward was still at my side, holding my hand._

_Then my eyes closed. I started to hear humming, but I couldn't hear it anymore. The morning came up and my eyes were still closed. I felt warm arms around me, holding me tightly to him. My eyes open a tiny bit, but closed immediately. What was in that shot? It is very powerful that it is making me sleep for a long time. Then a warm breath was on my ear. "Bella, love? Are you awake?" He asked. I tried to open my eyes but they were heavy so I nodded. "Sweetheart, can you open your eyes?" Edward asked. I shook my head. I heard him sigh. I thought he already knows what was inside that powerful shot, that Carlisle gave me. There was a sudden knock on the door that made me jump. Edward's arms tighten around me. "Come in." He whispered. I heard the door creak open. "Is she still sleeping? Nessie badly wants to see her."_

_A small woman with a velvet voice asked. "Yes she is. Alice can you see Bella?" He asked. So it was Alice at the door. "Bella will open her eyes in twenty-minutes." Alice answered his question. "Thank you Alice." Edward said. Then the door closed. I felt the sun on my eyes. I tried to open them, but the medicine in me was much too powerful. It was like an hour I have been sleeping. I felt the medicine almost gone to my legs. My eyes open a bit. I could only see the sun. The other objects around us were a blur. I blinked eight times, trying to remove the blur objects._

_Edward's arms tighten me. I think he knew I was awake. My eyes open wide. I could finally see the pale walls, the brown windows, and the doors. I looked up to see Edward's face. I was anxious to see his face. When I looked up, Edward was staring at me. I smiled and he smiled back. He stroked my cheek that was not scratched. It felt nice. He hasn't touched me for a long time. "Are you alright sweetheart?" Edward asked anxiously. I nodded. He got up and put his arms under me. He was carrying me. He ran out to the house still carrying me. When we got in, Edward laid me on the couch. I wanted to sit down, but we both knew that I cannot sit, or it might hurt my stomach. Edward sat down on the floor knelt beside me. Nessie came and sat down where my legs were. Alice was at the top of the stairs; she gasped and ran toward the front window. Edward's eyes widened. Then he growled. "Don't let him be near Bella." He said through his teeth. And I knew who he was talking about. Jacob. I was about to growl myself, but I controlled it. The whole family came from downstairs and circled around me. I saw Rosalie holding EJ for me; he was playing with her hair. Carlisle was at the door. I heard him open it. "Hello Jacob." He greeted Jacob. "Is she here?" Jacob asked. I heard Carlisle sigh. "I don't think it is good timing to be here Jacob." He said. Then I heard Jacob stomp around him. I saw that he was holding red roses in his hands. _

_"Why are you here dog? To hurt Bella again?" Rosalie growled. I sighed. And Jacob looked at me. "I'm sorry Bella. I angered myself. I'm very sorry that I hurt you." Jacob apologized. I looked down at Edward, and Edward was staring at Jacob, angrily. "Jacob, can you please leave. Bella doesn't want you here." Esme almost begged. I thought I heard someone cough a laugh. "Leave dog, before we are going to start a war!" Emmett muttered under his breath. I stared at him, and then looked back at Edward. The atmosphere around me was making me tried. I bet Jasper is using his special gift. "Jacob, Bella is never going to accept your apology. So can you leave, now?" Jasper growled. I bet he is angry because Jacob's smell is spreading all over the room. My eyes were getting droopy again. "Leave Jacob. Bella is about to take her medicine again. I don't think she would want her to smell your…well, you better leave." Alice talked for the first time. Jacob sighed. He walked slowly, almost to Nessie. Then I saw him give her two roses. But she refused them. "Leave Jacob. I hate you! Look what you did to my mother," Nessie pointed at me. "Just leave!" Jacob nodded, sighed, and left. Rosalie put EJ down. He started to walk around the couch, towards me. He could finally walk. I was proud of him; he must've put a lot of effort. _

_Then I heard him say his first word "Momma?" I gasped. And I wasn't the only one who gasped. Everyone heard and saw what EJ did. His birthday was coming up and I thought he doesn't talk until he was four years old. I guess, since he is about two years old, he could talk and walk right now. I wish I was human again, so that I could cry. Then, when I realized I wanted to be human, my dad was pictured in my mind. I started to sob. Everyone looked at me if it was the pain. Edward was the most worried. "Are you alright love? Does it hurt?" Edward asked anxiously. I looked at him. "I'm alright. It's just that…Charlie came up my mind." My voice broke on my dad's name. Edward put his hand on mine, he was comforting me. Esme was patting my hair, Alice holding my other hand, Rosalie and Emmett soothing me, Jasper using his special power, and Carlisle was telling me everything is going to be alright. I didn't believe that at first until the sobs broke free again. Edward lifted me up and ran to the cottage. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were behind us. Rosalie was holding EJ, while Alice has Nessie behind her back. We got back to the cottage in minutes. Edward put me on our bed. I heard Nessie in the living room with her brother EJ. EJ was playing with his toys, while Nessie is doing her homework for tomorrow but still crying. I heard Esme was with her, calming her. Edward started to hum my lullaby when we first met. And I finally fell asleep. _


	14. Chapter 14

_The morning came up, and Edward wasn't here with me. I woke up and found a note next to me. On the top of the card says to Mrs. Cullen:_

_I hope you didn't wake up and found me missing. I went out to hunt with Carlisle and Emmett. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme are here for you. I love you!_

_I knew he would go hunting. He hasn't gone out since the accident. My throat started to ache. I was thirsty. I haven't hunted for about three or four days. I wish I could just get up and go out hunting before I go mad. But I couldn't get up. I can't. Edward would be very mad at me if I just ran out. If I did, my stomach will hurt me even more, and my left leg will blaze. And I will be running and screaming, in pain, at the same time. I tried to get up, but then it started to hurt my stomach even more. Then I just lay down. I heard the door open at the front door. I wanted to run to the living room to see who it is. And then I just remembered that l need to stay still. The door to my room opened. It was Edward. He came in quietly, thinking that I was still sleeping, I guess. "Love? Are you awake?" He asked. I nodded. He came to sit in a chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling now?" He asked anxiously. I looked in his golden honey eyes. "I'm alright. You don't need to worry." I said. _

_My throat ached of thirst again. I think he can hear that. "Love, you haven't hunted for three days. Do you want me go get an animal for you?" He asked. I shook my head. "I don't know. Maybe I should stay here for a couple of days until I get healed." I said. Edward sighed in frustration. "Bella, you need to hunt. You will be weak. I don't want that to happen to you. I want you to be healthy and strong." He said. I nodded. He's probably right, he's always right. "I will be right back." He said after a few minutes of silence, and then he ran off. I sighed. He came back in seconds, with a cup in his hand. When I breathed in, I smelled the blood. He gave me the cup. "Drink Bella. It will make you strong again." He promised. I trusted him. So I guess I should try. I put my lip on the straw and started to drink it. Edward put his hand on my forehead, it felt nice. I stopped drinking the blood and felt much stronger now than I was five minutes ago. "Are you alright know?" he asked. I nodded. _

_"Thank you Edward." I said. Then he leaned down to kiss me. He putted the cup on the table and went on top of me. "Ow." I said around his lips. His body was hurting my stomach that was bitten. "Oops. Sorry." He said while getting off of me. He lay next to me on our bed. "Did I hurt you?" He asked anxiously. "Yes, but I'm alright." I said trying to calm him down. He sighed. I sighed as well. We haven't kissed, or touched in a long time since the accident. Edward grabbed my hand and started kissing it. He was about to kiss my entire arm until there was a knock. It startled me. Edward putted his arms around me. "Can I come in?" a woman voice asked. Edward tightens his arms around me. "Come in." Edward said. The door creaked open a tiny bit so that two yellow eyes can see us. It was Alice. Her spikey hair was the only thing I knew it was her. "Carlisle said that you could try to get up. And see if you can hunt again." Alice said. I nodded. If I could get up, it will be a miracle. If I couldn't, then I would be weak on our bed, starving. "Edward, could you help me. Just in case?" I asked Edward._

_Edward nodded. He got up and ran around to help me. He took out his two hands to help me up. I grabbed his hands and tried to pull myself up. My stomach was blazing a tiny bit when I sat up, but I felt ok. Edward helped me to get on my feet. I wobbled a bit, but good thing Edward was next to me, catching me if I fell. He has his arms around me trying to help me walk. Alice opened the door wide open and moved out of the way for me to come through. Edward tightens his hold on me. I walked carefully out to the living room, to see if I could sit down on the couch. I have a few feet from the couch. "Edward, can I just try to walk by myself?" I asked him. He shuddered and hesitated, but let go. He was a few feet behind me in case if I fell. I stand straight, looked ahead, and I walked carefully, checking my balance. _

_Then I finally got to the couch, and sat down carefully. Alice smiled and clapped her hands. "You did a great job Bella!" Alice encouraged. I grinned. Edward came to sit next to me, and smiled as well. "You did great Love." Edward agreed with Alice. I wished I could be human again, to Blush in front of Edward. Edward loved it when I blushed. I still remember that my cheeks get warm when they blush but sometimes it's a blur. Edward putted his arm around me. "Great. Now I have to go tell Carlisle about your progress." Alice murmured, almost to herself. Then she ran out to the big house. Edward kissed my cheek all the way to my jaw and to my forehead. I grabbed his face and I kissed him back. I crushed my lips on his, never letting go. I started to lay my back on the couch's arm, while Edward was on top of me, with his lips still crushed on mine. It was like our third or fourth honeymoon. But I have injuries. My stomach was blazing under Edward's body. But I didn't care. We kept kissing until the sun was setting down. I haven't been kissed by Edward in a long time. The sun went down and Edward kept kissing me. The morning came up, and suddenly I was in our bed next to Edward. My eyes got blurry until I blinked a couple of times. I got up in a sitting position. When I got up, Edward's arms were around my waist, pulling my body to lie down next to him. _

_He wasn't using all his force, so that he wouldn't hurt me. I put my hands on his, trying to pull him off, but I failed. "Love, you need to stay still for now." Edward said. I shook my head, stubborn. He sighed and let go of me. I stand up carefully, and walked towards the door. Edward was at my side in a second. He opened the door for me. I suddenly felt wobbly. Edward putted his arms around me just in case. I removed his hold on me and walked toward the couch. I need more practices on running next time. I wanted to see our children._

_I haven't hold EJ ever since. Thanks to Jacob, I can't hold my child. I sighed. Edward looked at me with confused eyes. I looked at my hand while I spoke. "When will I heal Edward?" He looked out of space for a moment until he looked at me and answered "I don't know sweetheart. Maybe, a few days?" I sighed. Then the sobs came. Edward, gently, pulled me to his chest, soothing me. He was rubbing my arm, my arm felt very warm. Then the knock on the door made me get up. Edward putted his arms on my shoulder to push me down gently. "Stay here love." He said. Then he disappeared. I heard the front door creak, open. I tried very hard to hear who is at the door. But I knew who it was when Edward growled. "Go away Jacob Black." Edward said through his teeth. Jacob sighed. "I came to…" Jacob couldn't continue. "I know why you came. But Bella will never accept it." Edward growled. Then I heard Edward gasp, and closed the door shut on his face. Then Edward came back to the couch. He putted me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked him anxiously. He sighed. "Will you tell me? Please?" I begged him. He looked at me an looked down at my hands. _

_"Jacob wanted to apologize and," I started to interrupt him. "I know why Jacob came." I said. He took a deep breath and looked in my eyes. "Will you let me finish? Bella, Jacob came because he…Will he thought…loves you more than Nessie." He growled at the word love you. I gasped. "Why? Why would Jacob do this to Nessie? Can't he see that I am married to the most perfect man in my world?" I said, I almost felt like I was talking to myself. He smiled at my words, the last sentence. "Well, he did try…in the past…when you were human, and where we first met…He tried to imprint on you." He sighed. I sighed as well. I can't believe he tried to imprint on me. "But, he doesn't know what he's missing. Nessie and Jake are perfect together, but since he did this to me," I showed my cuts to Edward. And then I continued. "I guess he's missing a lot. But I don't get to missing anything, because I have the most perfect man in the world. So, I'm in my happy place. It feels like a dream right now." I smiled. He smiled back. I picked up my finger carefully and traced his flawless lips. Then I put my hand on his cheek. "I love you, and I promised to try to heal you. I don't want you to look like this for the rest of your life. But you are still beautiful to me." Edward said. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his chest. He tightens his arms around me. "I don't ever want to let you go, Edward." I said. He rubbed my arm like he did ten minute ago. "Never." He said. Then he leaned down and crushed his lips on mine. It was gently at first, until he crushed his lips harder on to mine. The sun came up from behind the clouds._

_I was sitting on Edward's lap, watching TV. Nessie was asleep, and EJ as well. I laid my head on his chest. Edward has his hand on mine and had his other hand folded around my waist. He was holding me tighter to his chest, that I had my head under his chin. My face started to blaze, and it started to hurt. I stiffened and Edward misread the alarm. He leaned back to put his back on the couch and frowned. "I'm sorry love." He said. I sighed. I wished Jacob hasn't hurt me. I would've been kissing my Edward, and playing with my kids, and going out hunting. "It's all right sweetheart, you will feel better in a few days. Alice knows that." Edward calmed me. Of course Alice will know that. Edward and Alice have a special bond. Like they were Semi-twins, born from the same mother. I leaned my head, carefully, on his chest. "I know that Alice knows." I said. Then there was a knock. It sounded like the knock I heard yesterday. But the knock sounds less angry. I got up and Edward putted his arms around me. Then his lips were on my ear "Bella, love stay here." But I shook my head, removed his hands around my waist and walked carefully to the door. Edward walked carefully behind me, in case if I fell down. I opened the door, and it was…Jacob. "Hey bells. You're looking a little bit better." Jacob said. I sighed and looked at the flowers in his hands. Dandelions. My favorite flowers. "What are the flowers for?" I asked him. He looked at the flowers and looked back at me. _

_"These are for you." He said. He gived me the flowers and crossed his arms on his chest. "Um…Thank you?" I said. This was getting awkward. "Edward, I'm going to be outside to talk with Jacob. Is that all right with you?" I asked Edward. He looked pain, and then he looked at Jacob with an angry expression, looked back at me, and nodded. I smiled to him "It will only take a second." I told him. I carefully grabbed the door knob and closed it behind me. I thought I heard Edward sigh. "Ok, Jacob. What did you do now?" I said. I knew Jake very well. But this isn't him when he gives me my favorite flowers. "Fine. You got me." Jacob said. I smiled to myself for guessing what he was up to, that it was bad. "Well, I wanted to ask you for your blessing." Jake said. Blessing? For what? "Um…Jacob. What Blessing?" I asked him. He looked down and then he frowned. "So, Nessie agreed to it so…We are getting engaged." He whispered to me. I froze. Can my heart break into to piece's? I think mine could. I took a deep breath and answered. "I don't know Jacob. You need to tell Edward for his blessing." I informed him. He sighed and looked up. "He might get angry at us and…" I stopped him at his midsentence by putting my hands in front of him to halt. "What do you mean by us? I'm not part of this!" I said through my teeth. He looked upset, like I hurt his feelings. "Please Bella?" He begged. "Please what?" I asked. He grabbed my hands and put them in his, and holded it tightly. _

_"Please, can you try to…You know…with your blo- I mean…Husband?" He flinched at the end. I sighed. I felt my face starting to blaze after sighing. "I don't know." I whispered suddenly. He let go of my hands, turn his back to me, slumped, and went to the forest. I looked down at the grass. I knew I hurt his feelings. I'm a bad person. The door behind me opened. "Bella? Is everything all right?" Edward asked. I turned around. And nodded. "I'm all right." I assured him. He walked toward me. And he wrapped his arms around me. I felt his lips on my ear. "Do you want me to carry you?" He asked. "No, I will try to walk." I said. I unwrapped his arms around me and walked carefully inside. My leg was wobbly and really started to bother me. The medicine Carlisle gived me is starting to affect me and my body. I felt like I was going to faint. Edward quickly picked me up when he knew that I was going to fall. He laid me on the couch and he lay next to me. I felt better when Edward was with me. I was still upset that l hurt Jakes feelings. I sighed, and tried to relax, I put my head on Edward's chest and close my eyes, content._


	15. Chapter 15

_The morning came up and I was lying next to Edward on our bed. I carefully picked up my arm and touched my face, stomach, and my left leg to make sure the blazing had stopped. When I felt the injuries, it wasn't there anymore. I felt my injury's again to make sure I wasn't making a mistake. The marks weren't there anymore. I felt happy that I wasn't injured anymore. The medicine probably kicked in last night; that is why I was unconscious. I got up and felt something tighten my waist. Edward had his arms around me._

_"Are you feeling any better Love?" Edward asked. I looked at him and smiled. I nodded. He smiled. He stroked my soft, smooth, and not injured face. "You look so better now, and more beautiful." He complimented me. Still wishing I could blush. I'm flattered. I smiled wider. I unwrapped his hands around me, and got up. I felt a lot better; I checked my stomach by lifting up my shirt and seeing nothing, but my belly-button. I checked my left leg, nothing but a smooth satin leg. I looked better know. I'm all healed. I walked to the living room, saw that Nessie woke up early doing her homework for school tomorrow. I walked to the couch, and Nessie heard me come and sit down. She ran towards the couch and hugged me tightly. _

_She had tears on her face. I hugged her back. "Nessie I'm alright now. You don't have to cry." I whispered in her ear. She sniffed, and let go of me. I looked at her, and she started to smile. "Good thing you're feeling better mom." She said. Edward was next to me, his hands around my waist. Nessie went back to her homework. I just realized something. "Edward, where is EJ?" I asked him. He looked down at me. "EJ is with Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie was helping Nessie do her homework when the baby started to cry. We didn't want to wake you, you were on conscious." He explained everything what happened last night. I sighed; I wanted EJ in my arms. Edwards's arms tighten me. "What's wrong Bella, love?" He asked me. I looked deep in his golden eyes. "I want to hold EJ in my arms. I miss him." I said. I haven't seen his baby faced since he first walked and talked to me on the couch, where I was scathed. I felt his lips on my ear. "Don't worry you will see him soon. It's his birthday today anyways." He whispered._

_I gasped. I forgot about EJ's birthday. And I forgot to buy him a gift! I frowned. Edward's arms tighten me, and said "What's wrong love?" Edward asked. I looked up to him, still frowning. "I forgot EJ's present." I said, a sob in my voice. Edward got his hand up and used his finger to pull my lip up. "Bella, love. I got him a present. I put your name and mine on the card. So don't worry." He tried to cheer me up. I smiled. He smiled back. I love it when he helps me when I forgot something. I have him all to myself. He is mine. And I am his. I love him very much. We both holded hands and walked to the house, still holding hands. When we got there, Nessie is in her dress from her birthday; Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were wearing their dresses, while Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were wearing their tuxes. I headed upstairs to Alice's room, where she left my prom dress._

_I put on the dress and Alice and Rosalie came and took me to the bathroom. Alice was doing my makeup, while Rosalie was doing my hair. After they were finished, they let me see myself in the mirror. I looked like a new person, a human again. I smiled to myself. "The party is about to start. Are you ready?" Alice asked me. I turned around, not looking at that beautiful, almost, human. I nodded at her with a big smile. Rosalie and Alice smiled at me. "Let's go then." Rosalie said. I heard Alice call out Edwards name when she ran out her door. Rosalie was behind her. I don't know why she called his name, but I think is a good idea because I want his hand on mine. Edward walked through Alice's door and stared with wide eyes at me. Flattered, again. He came by my side, still in surprise. He lowered his head to whisper in my ear. "You look absurdly beautiful." I smiled even wider. His hand took mine. "Ready?" He asked. I looked up to him and said "Yes." We both walked down the stairs. We saw the whole family waiting. _

_When we got down, I saw EJ in his cute little tux. He was on the couch playing with his toys. When I saw Nessie, she was finally wearing her new cloths, perfume, purse, and the necklace I bought her. I was happy, that she was wearing something from us. This was going to be a special day. When we got down, Edward got EJ, ran back to my side, and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Bella, we should go out back, the family is going to stay here, waiting, for the Denali family to come." Edward whispered in my ear._

_I nodded once. We both, plus EJ, went to the back to sit in a love seat. Edward's hand was on mine. EJ was walking around in his cute little tux. I sighed, Edward put his hands on my waist and put me on his lap. I feel like I'm sitting on Santa's lap, except this Santa is a Marble, cold, and Handsome, also that he doesn't have a big white beard. The thought almost made me smile. I laid my head on his chest. We watched the sunset and started to see the moon. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" I asked Edward, having a little chat. It was getting very quiet. EJ is inside with the family. The Denali is almost here, I can almost hear them running like a cheetah. _

_Edwards's arms tighten my waist. "It is, but you are the most beautiful, that the night envy's you." Edward complimented me. I smiled. "You're the best man that I ever met and married." I said. Edward's hands were suddenly on my face and then he leaned forward to kiss me. The Denali came early, and the party started. The lights flashed across everyone, and we were all dancing on the dance floor. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, putting my feet on top of his, I put my hands around his neck and we started dancing. Edward was about to lean in to kiss me, when we got interrupted. _

_Tanya came up behind us, she wanted a dance with Edward. A huge growl was about to come from my chest, but I calmed it. Edward rejected her, and we returned to our dancing. Then he leaned down again. I leaned away from his kiss; I didn't want him to kiss me now, mostly while we are at a party. "Wait until after the party is over." I whispered to Edward. He frowned but leaned back. I laid my head on his chest. He pressed me harder to him. I smiled. Everyone went inside; so that EJ can low out the candles. After that was over, The Denali left._

_They had a great time. They all kiss their cheeks, shaked hands and even hugged. I didn't even hug Tanya, nor did Edward did too. I was happy that they are gone now, so I can be with my Edward. Our family said good-night when we left with Nessie and EJ in our arms. When we got back to our cottage, I put EJ to his crib, and Nessie was already in her bed. Edward and I had our self's all alone tonight, finally. Edward picked me up and carried me to our room. His lips were on mine, Hard. He wanted me. I wanted him. When we got to our room, I laid down on the bed and he came next to me. I laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around me. My hand was on his chest. "I love you." He said. I smiled, a wide smile. "And I love you back." I said to him. His arms tighten. He kissed my head. "Everything in the past few days has happened to us, trying to split us apart." I said and I added_

_. "Why is that?" Edward sighed. Then I felt him smile. "I know. But that won't happen ever again." He promised. We laid next to each other like that all night. When the morning came, Nessie was at Jacob's house. Edward didn't want her to be near him, but I told him they will be ok. "I can't believe you let Nessie go just like that." Edward said. I was spring cleaning. It was the middle of April. _

_"Edward, you have to let Nessie out of the house sometimes. She can't be prisoned here all day." I defended Nessie. Edward sighed. I was cleaning the floor, and cleaned the kitchen. All I have to clean now is our room, and Nessie's room. I sighed, will Edward ever stop watching me clean, and start to help. I ran to Nessie's room to clean. Edward was still leaning in the kitchen, staring into space. "Will at least can you help me clean?" I yelled. He ran to our room and closed the door. I sighed, what is that boy doing now? I went back to work on cleaning Nessie's room. When I was cleaning out her drawers, a piece of paper from her notebook, fell out to the floor. I picked it up and read it:_

_Jacob proposed to me last week. I didn't want to tell my parents because they would've freaked and killed him. So I just wrote it here so that I won't forget the day he went on one knee and presented me a ring. My father would have killed his neck if he did that in front of him. I have to tell my parents someday._

_Nessie is engaged? No, she isn't. She didn't write she said 'yes'. But what if she did? I have to show Edward this. I ran in the hall, and stopped, and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Edward asked. I sighed, and laughed once. "It's me. Bella. Can I come in?" I asked. I heard him laughing. "I'm almost finished. Wait for a little while." He still laughed. I smiled at myself. Then the door knob was being used. The door opened, and Edward was coming out, not showing what is behind him. "Close your eyes." He ordered. I obeyed quickly, and felt the paper in my hand. I felt Edward's hand on my eyes. He has his other hand take mine and walked in to our mystery room. _

_"Ok you can open your eyes now." He removed his hand, and I opened my eyes. My mouth fell, leaving a perfect 'O' shape on my mouth. The room was dim because he lit up the candles, there are about thirty of them. There was a blanket on the floor, a picnic, and two glasses, and a wine. He was making a romantic day for the two of us. He's the best husband ever. I turned around to see him behind me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him. I felt his arms wrapping around my waist. I have the best man- Vampire- husband ever! But then I remember the note in my hand. I leaned away and give him the note. _

_"What's this Bella?" He asked. I looked up at him. "Maybe you need to sit down." I told him. He obeyed quickly, and I sat next to him on the floor. "What is this Bella?" He asked again. I took a deep breath and let it go. "I found it in Nessie's drawer. It fell out of a notebook and…open it and you will see what it says." I said. I was afraid for his reaction. Maybe we should be outside. Edward started reading the note. Then he froze; his eyes wide with anger. A growl came through his teeth. "NO. JACOB IS A DEAD MAN." Edward yelled. _

_He got up in a flash moment. I got up as well and stopped Edward from running towards Jacob's house. "Edward relax She didn't say 'yes' yet. And she is going to be home soon." I said. I got anxious when he jumped up like that. I was blocking the doorway from him. His hands were into fists. "Relax." I said to him. I put my hands on his shoulder and pushed him to the bed. I pushed him down to sit. I sat next to him. "Edward, we will talk to her when she gets home in five minutes. Just, don't hurt Jacob. Please, For Nessie and me." I calmed him down. Edward sighed and wrapped his arms around me again. "I'm sorry I reacted like that, love. I'm just…angry that Jacob proposed to our daughter." He apologized. I snuggled close to his chest. "It's ok. Just try to be calm when Nessie gets home." I said. I felt his arms tighten me. We stayed like that until the front door creaked open. We both got up, Edward's arms were still around my waist. We both ran to Nessie's room, and sat on her bed. Nessie came in and gasped when she saw us. _

_"Oh my gosh…you guys scared me." Nessie gasped. I opened my mouth to talk, but Edward talked before I could. "Nessie, how come you didn't tell us about the proposal?" He asked. Nessie's eyes widened. "Well, I knew you would freak out, so…" Nessie didn't finish her sentence. We both waited. "I didn't say yes…" I started to interrupt. "You see, I told you she didn't say 'yes' to him." Edward sighed and nodded. "But, I told him I will think about it." She finished. My eyes widened in shock. Next to me, Edward froze. "Nessie, I don't think you should not marry him. You are still young." I said. Nessie sighed and frowned. "You and dad got married when you were young. Why can't we get married?" She asked. That hit me cold, but she was right. "Nessie, Jacob is a werewolf, and the laws say that vampires and werewolves aren't allowed to be together." Edward said. Nessie started to get angry._

_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DUMB LAWS! I LOVE JACOB, AND I WANT HIM ALL TO MYSELF!" Nessie yelled. My eyes widened even bigger. "Nessie…" I stopped mid-thought. "NO MOM, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. I'M LEAVING. I HATE YOU, AND I WILL ALWAYS WILL HATE FORKS!" Nessie said the words that I told my father which was told by my mother. I felt heartbroken. My mouth opened wide. Edward's arms tighten me and pulled me to his chest. He leaned down his head and whispered in my ear. "Bella, love, don't cry. She really didn't mean it." I felt a sob coming up my chest. "Nessie, how could you?" I sobbed. I took Edward's arms from my waist and ran out of the house. "Bella!" I heard Edward yell. It felt like what happened the other week. I give back Edward the…I didn't want to think of it. I can't believe Nessie, my own daughter, said that to me. I said it to my dad when I was human, only because James was trying to kill me. I started running North. When I was running, I saw a sign that said 'You are now leaving Forks, Washington.' I was running towards Canada. I kept running. I didn't care if I was leaving or not. I just want Nessie to take that back._

_It had broken my heart. I felt the snow on my feet, I was in Canada. I hit something hard, and sat down under a tree. I didn't cry or scream, I just sat there, sobbing. I laid my head back on the tree and closed my eyes, waiting for someone to fine me here. It was an hour or two that I had been laying under this tree. Until, I saw a light coming my way. When it got closer, I saw who it was. Edward. "Bella?" He asked. He came closer and closer. "Bella!" He said in shock. He went down on his knees next to me. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked anxious. He grabbed my hand and holds it tightly. His eyes wide. "No, I'm ok. I'm just sitting down." I lied. He looked relieved. "Do you want me to carry you?" He asked. I nodded. I hit something on my way here. A hard medal maybe? My legs felt uneasy and I don't think I could walk. I was in Edward's arms in a minute. He ran through the forest. I laid my head on his shoulder. We came back to the house. The whole family was lined up next to the piano. Edward laid me on the white couch. The whole family surrounded the couch and I. _


	16. Chapter 16

_Edward sat on the couch, and put my feet over his legs. I felt comfortable like this. My leg felt hollow. "Bella, may I check your leg, it might be broken from a medal, maybe." Carlisle asked. I trusted Carlisle. Not because he is my father-in-law, I trusted him because he was a great doctor. So, I nodded. He kneeled in front of Edward and started to check my leg. "Go get my bag Alice." Carlisle asked. Alice nodded and left. She came back in less than a minute. Alice handed him the bag and ran next to Jaspers side, frowning._

_I didn't know why she was upset. Maybe she was upset about Nessie. The front door opened and closed shut, hard. "Mom?" I heard someone say. Then I saw Nessie. She looked like she had been crying. "Mom!" She sobbed. She ran to my side and held my hand. I was still shock and mad at her after what she said to me. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't really mean that." She apologized. I felt a bit happier, but she is still grounded. "Please forgive me?" She begged. I smiled at her. Then I looked at Edward. I opened my mind for him to read. I let him read my mind, for now. "Should I ground her?" I asked in mind. Edward smiled and shook his head. I smiled at him. Then I looked at Nessie._

_"Nessie, Of course I forgive you" I told her. I knew it would be wrong to ground her. I would never do that to her. Edward and Carlisle is looking and talking over my leg and how it was probably got hurt. Something pointy pinched my leg. I felt the pain. I cried, and Edward, suddenly, grabbed my waist and I was on his lap. His arms are circled around me, tight. I felt his lips at my ear. "Shh, Bella, love. It's alright. You're going to be fine." He whispered. I took two sharp breaths and laid my head on his chest, content. Then I felt another sharp pain on my leg. I squealed. Edward's arms were tightening me every time I cry. Edward kept whispering in my ear, calming me down. _

_After that was done, Edward still kept me on his lap, while Nessie was sleeping next to us. "Alright Bella. You will feel better in a couple of days." Carlisle said. I nodded. I still felt the pain. Carlisle gave me a shot to help my wounded leg. I felt the medicine coming through up my leg and thighs. It felt tingly. My eyes closed and hid my face on Edward's warm chest. The pain was fading away, and I started to feel a lot better. The family left so that I can be alone, and Nessie could sleep peacefully._

_Edward's arms tighten me. My eyes fluttered open and saw that Edward's lips were close to my cheek. He brushed his lips on my cheek and started to kiss me. I released my hands and put them on his hair. My fingers got tangled in his hair. I felt his lip curve up and I let go. He chuckled under his breath. I smiled. "Are you feeling any better love?" He asked. I nodded and my smile was even wider. I leaned my head back on his chest and I felt like napping._

_It was almost an hour or two that I have been napping on Edward's chest. When I woke up, I was suddenly on a bed. There were warm arms around me; they tighten when I struggled to remove them. I felt lips at my ear. "Bella, love. Are you awake?" Edward asked. I nodded, and tried to remove his arms from my waist. I felt him frown. I hurt his feelings. "Edward, I need to get up and stretch out my leg. I feel stiff." I said, trying to make him feel better. I heard him sigh, and dropped his arms. I got up and started to stretch out my leg. I felt better now. Edward came to my side and grabbed my hand. "I need to tell you something Bella." Edward said, urgent. I let him take me to Nessie's room. Nessie's room?_

_I didn't know what was going on, but I tried to read Edward's face if he is worried about something. But it was impossible to read his face. The whole family was in Nessie's room except for Nessie. Where was she? Was she in the living room, finishing up her homework? Edward sat me down on the bed next to Esme. She put her hand around my shoulder._

_"What's going on?" I asked. I started to get worried now. "Where is Nessie and EJ?" Edward help up one finger to stop me for asking anything else. "You are going to see what is going to happen. And Nessie is in the living room watching TV, while EJ is with Rosalie in his room." Esme said to me. I felt the atmosphere around me, making me feel relaxed. Jasper was using his gift. Carlisle came to put one hand on his Edward's shoulder. "I think it's time to tell her, son." Carlisle whispered to Edward. I looked at them confused. "What's going on? Is anyone going to tell me?" I said at the same time when Edward whispered to Carlisle. "I don't know._

_She might freak out and kill him." Kill him? Kill who? Is someone trying to hurt my daughter? My family? "Bella, love." Edward was talking to me now. "We need you to calm down. And don't freak out when we tell you what's going on. Promise?" I took a deep breath and whispered "I promise." Everyone sat around me on Nessie's bed, making sure I won't freak out, and kill whoever they were talking about. Alice, out of nowhere, stand next to Edward. "Alice saw something that we all need to talk about." Edward said. Alice nodded. "I saw that…Nessie is going to…" She stopped mid-sentence to look over at her brother. "She is going to what?" I asked her. She looked at me. Esme, started to whisper in my ear. "Just don't freak-out. Stay calm Bella." _

_Alice looked at Edward again, and he nodded. She took a deep breath. "Nessie said yes to Jacob. They are going to get married on October first." Alice said. Anger went through me. I wanted to kill Jacob and ground Nessie for saying yes to him. Carlisle on the other side held on to my arm, carefully. Esme was holding my arm tight, like tug of war. I took two deep breaths to calm myself down. "She…said…yes…to…him?" I said. Everyone nodded. My breathing came uneven. Edward kneeled beside me, taking my hands in his. "Calm down Bella. She was right when she said that we got married when we were young. So, let's let her finally fine someone she truly loves." Edward told me. I closed my eyes and nodded. He and Nessie was right. I finally found my voice and said "Your right. Nessie is old enough to get marry now." And I added "So she's getting married tomorrow?" I opened my eyes and saw that Alice was the only one who nodded. I token another breath and sighed. My loch ness monster named daughter is marrying my best friend who saw her be born and grow into a young lady. Everything was quiet except for the volume of the TV in the living room._

_Edward was the one who broke the silence. "They want our blessings. You and I." Edward said. I struggled with the hands on my arms and they dropped their hands off of my arm. Edward got up and held my hand. We both walked into the living room to give Nessie our blessings and gave it to Jacob. I was sure that Jacob can and I will protect my daughter from any dangers he will probably put her in. But I trusted Jacob with all my heart. Unless if my heart was still pounding and it was red and not white and stone. Edward and I are about to give our daughter away to my friend. A friend who marked her, forever._


	17. Chapter 17

_Alice grabbed the old wedding dress from my wedding with Edward. I looked gorgeous in it, and I think Nessie will too. We helped her put on my dress on her, and took her to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. _

_"Does this remind you of something Alice?" I asked her. She smiled at me and nodded. I remembered it like it was yesterday except all of my human memories were a blur: Alice and Rosalie doing my hair and makeup for my wedding day. And today, we are doing the same thing Alice and Rosalie did to my hair. Rosalie was doing Nessie's hair. Alice and I were doing her makeup. I put her the lipstick, the same one I used for my wedding, and Alice put the eyeliner and blush. She looked like an angel. _

_When we were finished, I asked Alice to bring me the black box that was on top of the counter. She ran and came back in no time at all and handed me the box. "What is in there, mom?" Nessie asked. I smiled and opened the box._

_The blue jewels were still in place, nothing missing. I took the two of them out and gave it to Rosalie. She put the broach in Nessie's hair. She looked exactly like me in my wedding day, except for her hair color. _

_"It's a broach that my grandma gave to my mom, your grandma, and that was passed down to me by my mother." And I added "It's a broach for your hair." She nodded and smiled. Alice and I helped her get up from the small pick chair and took her to Alice's room to show her what she looks like. She gasped, her eyes wide, and she smiled. "You look just like me on my wedding day." I said to her. She smiled wider. I turned to Alice. "Alice, can Nessie borrow your garter?" I asked. She nodded and ran to her closet to find it. She tossed it to me and gave it to Nessie. _

_"What is this for?" She asked suspicious. I smiled. I took the garter and lifted her foot off the ground and moved the garter all the way up to her thighs. I got up and smiled at her. "Don't be nervous alright?" I told her. She nodded. "I'm going to get myself ready and go down stairs." I told Alice and Rosalie._

_They nodded and they started to get their dress's on. I smiled at Nessie and went to go get my dress from Rosalie and Emmett's room. Rosalie left it on her bed for me, so that I wont have to go all the way back home and ruin it. I went to the bathroom next door to Rosalie's room and changed, I did my hair and makeup and ran downstairs. Everything was perfect. It all looked like my wedding. It felt like a flash back. I walked out the doors that led outside and saw Edward at the door waiting for Nessie. I ran to him. "You look stunning today." Edward said. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Does this wedding remind you of something?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. "Well when Nessie comes, you will be surprise what she looks like. And don't cheat out of Rosalie's, Alice, and my head." He smiled wider and then nodded. "Here she comes, I better go sit in the front row." _

_I kissed Edward on the cheek one more time and ran to sit in the front seat next to Esme and Carlisle. The wedding song, played by Rosalie, started and I saw Nessie and Edward walking down the aisle. I smiled when I got Nessie's and Edward's gaze. Jacob, was standing there, smiling at Nessie when she was almost there. Jacob held out for her hand. Just like what my father did, Edward grabbed Nessie's waist, carefully, and placed it in Nessie's hand. _

_He kissed her cheek and went to sit next to me in the first row. He held my hand and smiled at me when he looked down. They started to say their promises and then, they both said the line together ; 'as long as we both shall live'. It made me smiled and almost made me cry to tears, if only that existed in my body. Edward held my hand tight. They both kissed and turned their body's to face the roaring applause of the crowed. _

_They embraced everyone that was in line, and we were the last ones. I hugged Nessie tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much sweetheart." I whispered in her ear. She smiled and cried a tear. "I'm going to miss you too mom." She cried. Edward hugged her next after me. I hugged Jacob and let go immediately. "You better take good care of her Jacob. Please." I begged. EJ was walking on the ground towards us. He nodded. Katrina, our vampire babysitter was running after him. We laughed. Lauren, who was Katrina's assistant, was helping her with our child as well. Someone, from a distance was walking with someone next to her. It was Katerina and her boyfriend, Kurt. They are both friends with Nessie from school. They were both vampires. "Hey Katerina! And Kurt! I can't believe you finally made it!" Nessie Cried. She ran to hug her best friend._

_"Hey, I can't believe it either" Katerina said. They both hugged and Nessie hugged Kurt next and ran to introduce her new husband. They were both shocked to found out that she married a wolf, but who cares. At least she is happy. Nessie and Jacob went to have the first dance on the dance floor. Edward put his hand around my waist and took me to the floor to dance. I laid my head on his warm chest. "This reminds me of our first dance when we got married." I remembered. Edward kissed my hair and said; "I know, except this is Nessie's not ours anymore." We both laughed._

_The music started to change, and Edward was going to have his first and last dance with our Daughter. Jacob came to dance with me. My new Son-in-Law. I knew Jacob couldn't dance so we both moved side to side. "So where are you going to take Nessie for your honeymoon?" I asked Jacob. He smiled and said to me: "I really thought of taking her to where you and Edward had your honeymoon, except we cant. So now I'm going to get a fancy hotel." I sighed._

_Edward probably might kill me or even ignore me, but I thought about giving them plane tickets to go to Rio and rent a house near the beach. "Do you want Edward and I to give you tickets to go to Rio and rent yourself a beach house there?" I asked. He smiled even wider and nodded. I sighed. "I have to talk with Edward before you two leave." I muttered. He Laughed and the music changed. Edward got me back and now it was the time to ask him. "Edward?" I asked. He looked down into my eyes. "hmmm." He muttered. "I want to ask you if, we can lend them money to go to Rio and rent a beach house. Is that ok for you?" I asked, scared that he might be angry with me. "If its for Nessie's honeymoon, then, sure why not." He said. I smiled and giggled. I hugged Edward tighter._

_The wedding and the wedding party was over and now they were both leaving in a limo. They waved and hugged us before they left. I felt so happy for Nessie. A new adventure was going to start for her and Jacob. Katrina and Lauren was next to each other, waving. Katrina was holding EJ in her arms, sleeping. He was also drooling on the collar of her shirt but she didn't mind at all. _

_Lauren was crying all this time for the happy couples. Katerina and Kurt left when they waved and said their good byes. Nessie is going to be the best wife and probably mother ever. Edward and I ran back home to our cottage with EJ in my arms. I went to put EJ in his Cradle and went to be with Edward. "It was a long day today." I said. He smiled at me and said: "hmm" We kissed and we stopped. "Its going to be a new adventure for Nessie now." I said. He nodded in agreement. Nessie was going to live happily ever after like Edward and I have. Just hope that she doesn't get any injuries. _

_The End_

_**I have a facebook page for my books!**_

writerMilena


End file.
